Eradicator The Saga of Tyler
by TylerRing
Summary: Set during the first season. Tyler Ring, Lana's cousin, and a reject from Metropolis is forced to move to Smallville. There, he befriends Clark. But when the meteor rocks have a strange effect on him, both their lives are altered forever...
1. Prologue Second Son of Krypton

**SMALLVILLE – ERADICATOR  
**  
CHAPTERS:  
  
Prologue – Second Son of Krypton  
  
Chapter 1 – Arrival  
  
Chapter 2 – Stranger  
  
Chapter 3 – Awakenings  
  
Chapter 4 – Revelations  
  
Chapter 5 – Discoveries  
  
Chapter 6 – Eradicator  
  
Chapter 7 – Endgame  
  
Epilogue – A New Beginning  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I have taken extreme privileges during the writing of this FanFiction  
piece, with both the original Superman and Smallville storylines. I've  
set the piece basically after the Pilot episode, where things in the  
Smallville storyline kicked off, so as not to interfere with  
developments in the show that are now set in stone. The Eradicator,  
which appears in this story, is an actual character that appeared in  
later Superman comics. The fact that I have placed the Eradicator in  
the Smallville context is a gross breach of the total Superman story.  
But its called artistic license, and any purists who would like to  
point out all the holes in the story should hold back on that. Chances  
are, I put those holes there myself.  
  
**Prologue – Second Son of Krypton 12 Years Earlier  
  
**Five-year-old Tyler Ring leapt from the tailgate of the parked pickup truck and raced across the open field, shrieking at the top of his voice.

"Horsey! Horsey!" he squealed in delight.

"Tyler! Tyler baby, come back here!" Caryn Ring stepped out of the cab of the pickup and stood, hands on hips, watching her son try to catch a horse.

"It's no good Caryn," said a voice behind her, "That boy's as reckless as the day is long."

Caryn smiled and turned to face the farmhouse, "Nell!" she hurried up the stairs to the porch and embraced her cousin.

"Its so good to see you," said Nell, beaming, "How's life in Metropolis?"

"Hectic as ever," Caryn told her, "Donald just started at LuthorCorp, now I barely get to see him anymore."

"Aw, Sorry to hear that, honey."

"Has anything happened in this place since I left?"

Nell sighed, and shrugged, "Oh, you know Smallville. Nothing exciting ever happens here."

"Isn't that the truth."

"Come on, we'd better go get your son before he runs right off the property."

Caryn gave her a small smile and together, the two began making their way across the field in pursuit of Tyler, who was busy harassing one of Nell's prized geldings.

"So, how's Laura?" asked Caryn, straining to keep an eye on Tyler, who had now left the relieved gelding and was trying to clamber over the fence.

"She and Lewis are doing great," said Nell, "And Lana's gotten so big."

"I have not seen Lana since she was a new-born. I'll have to stop and call on them before I head back. I'm sure they'd love to see Tyler again."

"And speaking of Tyler," said Nell, with a wry smile, "He's just gone over onto the Kent farm."

"Oh Nell, I hope he won't get you in trouble."

"No! Don't worry about it," Nell admonished her, "The Kent's are great. They won't mind."

Suddenly she stopped dead, looking around nervously, her eyes flicking over the surrounding fields.

Caryn stopped too, and stared curiously at her cousin.

"Did you hear that?" asked Nell.

"Hear what?"

"That sound, what is that?"

Then, as one, both women tilted their heads back to gaze at the sky as the noise grew steadily louder.

"Caryn, something's wrong," muttered Nell.

The pitch of the noise increased from a steady drone, to an insistent wailing. The next moment, something traced across the sky, leaving behind a trail of thick black smoke. It arced across their vision, and disappeared behind the trees of the farm next door.

"What the hell was that?" asked Caryn.

Nell could only shake her head. She could not tear her eyes from the spot where the thing had landed.

Then, the October sky suddenly burned crimson, as scores of what seemed like huge, flaming arrows poured from the atmosphere. They seemed to rip the very air apart as they tore towards the ground, tails of fire dragging behind them. For miles around they shot from the sky, hitting the ground with the force of novas. More and more rained down around the two women, each explosion sounding like the collapse of a mountain.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The rain of death continued. Great mounds of soil shot into the sky after every hit, the ground tremored and a massive dust cloud gathered above them.

"Nell! What's going on?" Caryn shrieked.

"I don't know!"

"Oh my God! Tyler!"

Caryn sped toward the spot in the fence where Tyler had disappeared.

"Tyler! Tyler!"  
  
-----

Tyler crouched low, keeping tight against the bole of the tree. Tears were streaming down the boy's face and he wished his mom were there to comfort him.

When Tyler first heard the whistling noise, he'd been unconcerned. There were large fields to explore and animals to chase. Strange noises were not one of his priorities.

Then he heard the explosions and felt the ground shake beneath him. That frightened the little boy. He tried to run back to his mom, but must have gone the wrong way, because he couldn't find her anywhere and nothing looked familiar.

The explosions continued, coming from every direction, sending showers of dust and leaves into the air. Tyler ran into a patch of trees and hunkered down at the base of one of them, keeping his hands tight over his ears to block out the terrible noises. One hit, not far from where Tyler sat. Birds bolted from the trees as brush, dirt and twigs were scattered everywhere, covering Tyler, and matting in his hair.

He kept his eyes shut tight, and tried not to scream.  
  
Then all was silent.  
  
Tyler stayed where he was for the longest time. He was afraid that as soon as he got up the explosions would start all over again, but they never came.

Eventually, Tyler screwed up his courage, and stood. He needed to find his mother, so he took a few, hesitant steps and left the confines of the trees. The dust cloud still hung in the air, getting into Tyler's eyes and throat, making him cough.

Eventually, the haze of soil began to settle, and Tyler could see a little distance ahead. Everywhere, there was devastation. Trees had been blasted apart, or uprooted. Earth and mud piled into huge mounds and long buried rocks now littered the ground.

He kept walking, not sure where he was, when his foot slid from under him and he tumbled into a long, narrow ditch. Inside the ditch there was smoke everywhere, and the ground on either side was loose and brittle. Tyler tried to climb out, but his hands found no purchase and he slid back again.

Frustrated now, the boy turned, and began walking along the ditch, which seemed more like a big gorge in the ground, looking for a way out. Suddenly he stopped.

A little way ahead, through all the smoke, he noticed a tiny green light, flashing on and off. Tyler was still very frightened, but the natural curiosity of a five-year-old made this discovery too much to resist. He made his way toward the light, and as he got nearer, a strange shape loomed up out of the gloom.

Tyler squinted, it looked like a giant toy, made of dark metal and it was steaming. Tyler imagined it looked like one of the spaceships that he'd seen on TV, but dismissed the idea out of hand. This thing was far too small. The blinking green light drew his attention again, and Tyler stepped nearer to get a better look. It was set on the top, behind a piece of glass, like a peephole. He bent in and looked closer.

Then, he reached up a tiny hand, trembling a bit, and touched it. All at once, a charge of green lightning zipped out from the point where his hand had touched, bathing the boy in an eldritch green light.

Tyler yelled and jerked his hand back. The light vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Tyler just stood there, fear and shock making him shake uncontrollably. He felt tears stinging his eyes again, and he reached up his hand to wipe it away. He screamed again.

Three tiny metal squares had embedded themselves in a line on the back of his hand. Tyler stepped away from the thing, shivering even more, then he turned and ran in the opposite direction. He had to find his mother.

-----

Caryn Ring was rushing around the field in a blind panic.

"Tyler! Tyler! My God... Tyler!" she shrieked.

Nell hurried up to her cousin and grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace.

"There, there, honey," she crooned.

"Oh, Nell. What if something happened to him? What if he's..." her voice trailed off as racking sobs of grief overtook her.

"He's not, we'll find him," said Nell, pulling her tighter.

She cast her eyes about the field. The crops had been levelled for miles around, and huge craters were everywhere. All the horses had fled. She looked toward her house, and breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been hit, though a large section of her driveway had been blown apart, along with half the sidewalk.

"What in the name of God just happened here?" she whispered.

"Mama! Mom!"

Caryn tore herself away from Nell at the sound of Tyler's voice. She saw him running toward her out of a grove of trees on the Kent farm and she sped towards him. She flung herself to her knees as her son rushed into her open arms.

Caryn pulled him tight to her chest, kissing his hair and running her hands all over him, reassuring herself that he was in one piece. Tears of relief streamed down her face.

"Oh, Tyler, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Finally, she gently pushed him away from her and he grimaced as she rubbed at the grime that stained his face. She clucked at him, and he opened his eyes.

Caryn saw them and gave a small shriek of alarm.

"Tyler," she breathed, mystified, "Oh son! What happened to you?"

She could not stop staring at his eyes.

The left was the same sky blue she had always known, but his right eye had changed.

It was bright green.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 1 – Arrival  
  
**The midnight blue Ferrari's engine throbbed as a lower gear was engaged and shot forward, literally eating up the tarmac. The landscape on either side blurred crazily as the as the huge V12 zipped past.

"So what do you think? Can this baby fly or what?" Alexander (Lex) Luthor glanced over at his passenger and grinned.

Slim and aesthetic, with a head that was completely bald, the grin seemed somehow out of place on Lex's Romanesque features.

Clark Kent turned and looked at his best friend, noting the glint in Lex's grey eyes.

"I think you oughta slow down before the wheels fall off," he replied.

Lex just laughed, changed down, and accelerated again.

"C'mon Clark, you only live once," Lex sniggered, "Besides, when are you ever going to travel this fast while still on the ground?"

Clark said nothing. He ran a hand through his dark, tousled hair and looked out the window. Everywhere, the golden fields of Kansas rolled away and stretched the horison, making the land of the Midwest seem endless. Above, the sky was a cloudless, deep, azure blue and the open road stretched out straight and inviting before them.

All in all, Clark decided he was enjoying the ride. Not the speed, the ride. Clark could jog faster.

"I thought that dealer in Metropolis was gonna commit suicide when we showed up to pick up the car today," said Clark.

Lex laughed, "He probably has pictures of it in his wallet to keep him satisfied."

"How long before we're back in Smallville?"

"Not long," said Lex, "Maybe another five... What the hell?"

"What is it?" Clark swung to face Lex, concerned.

But Lex was staring into his rear-view mirror.

"Looks like we got another speed demon on our hands."

Clark spun round to see out the back window and spotted another car. It was a couple hundred yards behind them, and closing fast. As it drew nearer, Clark noticed it was a sleek, acid green sports car.

"What kind of car is that?" he asked Lex.

"Dodge Viper. Looks like I'm not the only one who's fond of big toys. What do you say Clark? Should we see what he can do?"

Without waiting for an answer, Lex eased off the speed, allowing the Viper to draw level with the Ferrari. Clark and Lex both looked across at the other driver.

It was a young man. He had lengthy auburn hair, down to his chin, and was wearing sunglasses. The driver turned to them and flashed a smile.

"Hey!" said Lex, "I know him!"

At that moment the Viper shot forward. Lex gritted his teeth, kicked down, and sped after it. The engine roared as they slowly closed the gap. They'd almost reeled it in when the Viper jerked violently to the left, cutting across in front of them and forcing Lex to slam on the brakes and fall behind again. Clark placed his hands on the dash in front of him and braced himself.

"Lex, what the hell are you doing?"

"Relax Clark. We're just playing a little game, that's all."

The Ferrari drew forward inexorably, and Lex kicked in a last burst of speed, drawing up alongside the Viper. Clark got another look at the driver.

"He's grinning like a maniac!" he said in disbelief.

"My kind of guy," said Lex.

He wrenched the wheel hard left, forcing the Viper to swerve off the road.

"Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" Lex whooped.

But the Viper driver regained control quickly. He banked and swung back onto the road, ripping through the gears as he started pulling in on the Ferrari's right. Then they were neck and neck in an all out dash, doing 90 down the stretch.

In the distance ahead, Clark could make out his hometown of Smallville.

"Lex, remember that left curve just before town," he reminded him.

"I remember Clark," Lex told him, "Let's just hope this clown knows about it."

Both mega-cars were now gunning it to the metal and neither was giving anything. They rocketed past the sign that read:  
  
_"Welcome to Smallville Kansas, POP, 45000, 01 _

_The Meteor Capital of the World!"  
  
_The left turn came up on them out of the blue and both cars hit it at a dead run.

The Viper swung sharp left, veering into them. Lex wrenched on the wheel and hit the brakes. The wheels locked and the car swerved out. The Viper's tail spun out and it swung right round until the hoods of both cars were facing each other in the spin, almost touching. The ear-splitting screech of squealing tyres filled the air as the two machines spun a complete 360 degrees before lurching to a dead stop.

Head to head.

In the centre of the road.

"Whew!" Lex heaved out a long breath, "What a rush!"

Clark shot him a look that spoke volumes, then wrenched open his door and climbed out onto the road. Lex followed suit.

The Viper's door slid open and the driver got out. He leaned on the open door and took off his shades. Clark could see that he was about seventeen or eighteen, but tall and built like an athlete.

"Tyler Ring!" Lex grinned at the newcomer, "Metropolis's favourite wildchild!"

"If I'd known about that damned curve I woulda nailed you Lex!"

"In your dreams you amateur," Lex stepped forward and grabbed Tyler in a viscous bearhug, "Man its good to see you again! Here, let me introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Clark Kent. Clark, this is the one and only Tyler Ring."

Clark, still a little flustered, reached out and gripped Tyler's outstretched hand, noticing that he wore a black glove with the fingers cut out.

"It's a pleasure," said Clark.

This was wasn't exactly true, but Tyler's grin was so infectious Clark couldn't help but smile back. Now that they were face to face, Clark saw that Tyler had strange eyes. One was blue, but the other was the same green as the Viper.

"What are you doing so far from Metropolis?" asked Lex.

"I'm moving here," Tyler answered, "To Smallville."

"Really? What about your dad?" he turned to Clark, "Tyler's father, Donald, is on the Board at LuthorCorp."

Tyler lost his smile and his face became grim.

"Tyler, what is it?" asked Lex, suddenly concerned.

"Didn't your father tell you?" asked Tyler.

"Tell me what?"

"Lex. My parents, they uh... They died last week. Car accident."

"Must run in the family," Clark muttered under his breath.

"Oh Tyler, I'm so sorry to hear that," he hugged Tyler again, "Your father was a fine man."

"I know."

"C'mon, follow me to the manor, we'll have a drink."

"Sure."

They all climbed back in. Tyler swung the Viper around so it faced the right way, then followed Lex into Smallville, his new home.

-----  
  
"How did it happen?" asked Lex.

They were sitting in Lex's study at the Luthor Manor.

The manor was actually the Luthor ancestral home. Lex's father, Lionel, had shipped it over to Smallville from Scotland, brick by brick. In Tyler's opinion, this was more than a little excessive, but he'd known the Luthor's most of his life, and knew that 'excessive' was not in their vocabulary.

He reclined on an antique leather sofa, and regarded his old friend. Tyler had been shocked when Lex left Metropolis for Smallville. According to his father, Lex and Lionel had a falling out, and Lex was summarily banished to this, the hinterlands of the Midwest.

"It was last Friday," said Tyler, "Driving home from a party. I drove behind them and saw it all."

"My God!"

"My dad just had too much to drink, its that simple. He tried to take a turn too wide, hit the barrier on the highway and flipped the car. I don't think they survived even that, and the car blew up before I could get to them."

"Tyler that's terrible, I really am so sorry."

Tyler raised his glass and Lex did likewise.

"Good scotch," said Tyler, "From the barrel?"

Lex nodded, "As always."

Tyler suddenly laughed, "Remember the time we stole your father's bottle of 25?"

"I remember, you picked the lock to his study."

"As I recall, it was a certain follically-challenged individual who taught me that handy little trick."

"Man," Lex chuckled, "Old Lionel really hit the roof over that one. That bottle cost him $4000 in 1989."

"It was a particularly fine bottle of Scotch," said Tyler.

"I know I enjoyed it," said Lex.

"Do you miss Metropolis?" asked Tyler.

"Why do you ask? You think you're going to hate this place?"

"No, its not that," Tyler shook his head, "But if anyone understands what it means to get dumped in a small town after living in the greatest city in the world, it'd be you."

"True," said Lex, "Smallville's just... I dunno, its just different, I guess. Everyone here has the same small town mentality. You get used to it. It'll take some time, but I think you'll like Smallville."

"So you like living here?"

"Its my home now," said Lex, "No use hating the place when I'm stuck here."

"True," Tyler agreed.

"Where are you staying?"

"Nell Potter."

"That's right, you're Lana's cousin."

"Yeah."

"Well, you're welcome to crash here anytime."

"Thanks, I think I'll do that. Nell doesn't strike me as the type to condone drunken binges."

Lex chuckled, "No, she doesn't."

Tyler stood up, laying the empty glass down. Lex stood as well, and the two made their way out.

"Just drop off your stuff and get ready, I'm coming to pick you up in half an hour," said Lex, holding open the door.

"Where are we going?"

"We can shoot some pool or something."

"Sounds good," said Tyler.

"When did you get the car?" asked Lex.

"A few weeks ago. Nice, huh?"

"Its beautiful, but you should be more careful with it."

"You're giving me driving advice?"

"This isn't Metropolis, people do things differently out here. No more stunts."

"Yes dad," Tyler mocked.

Lex smiled at him. "You always were too reckless."

Tyler got in the car and wound the window down. He grinned at Lex.

"There's no such thing," he said.

-----  
  
The Viper moved at a more sedate pace down Smallville's main street. The sun was slowly dying in the west, and the dusk air carried a soft, golden tinge.

Tyler felt uneasy. He hadn't set foot in this town since that strange October day twelve years before. He absently rubbed at the glove on his right hand and let his mind drift back.

He remembered everything about that day. Every little detail, though he'd never spoken of it to anyone, not even his parents. Tyler felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of his mother and father.

"How could you leave me alone like this?" he asked the fading daylight.

Smallville was his mother's hometown. Her family had lived here for generations, and Tyler found some comfort in the knowledge that he was back now. Tyler's grandfather still lived in Metropolis, and it was the old man who'd decided that Tyler should move to Smallville.

"I'm too old to be taking care of a teenager," he'd said.

Tyler himself wasn't too keen on living with Donald Ring senior either. So he'd packed his things, locked up the family apartment and started driving.  
  
Slowly, he made his way to Nell Potter's house. The lights were on and the screen door lay open. He pulled into the driveway, shut the engine off and stepped out of the car. The air outside was balmy and warm, and Tyler gulped in a lungful of fresh, country air, so different from the constricting smog of Metropolis. He let his eyes drift over the surrounding fields, seemingly endless in the pale moonlight. Now, in the calm of the night, it was hard to believe this was once the scene of such horror.

"Tyler? Tyler, is that you?"

The voice jerked Tyler from his reverie, so he smiled and turned around.

"Aunt Nell!"

Nell came down the steps and embraced him, holding on a bit longer than necessary.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Tyler," she said, pulling back and looking at him, "Your mother was the best of friends, and your father was one of the good ones."

"Thanks Nell," he said, "And thank you so much for taking me in."

"Don't ever mention it honey, its my pleasure," she said with a kindly smile, "Now come inside, your cousin is dying to see you."

They were about to move up the steps when Nell laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler," she said, "Have you been drinking?"

"I met Lex on the road in," he explained, "We stopped off at the manor for a quick scotch."

Nell clucked disapprovingly, "Your mother was always concerned about your relationship with him."

"Nell, please stop. Lex and I have been friends for years. I trust him with my life, and I'd like you to cut him some slack. Please, for my sake."

"Well, okay," said Nell, though she sounded reluctant, "Let's go inside."

Lana Lang was sitting on a couch in the living room, a book open in her lap, but she sprang up the minute Tyler entered and ran into his arms.

"Tyler!"

"Lana, hey!"

Tyler picked her up and spun her around. Then something strange occurred. An unfamiliar sensation swept over him, as if tiny bolts of savage electricity were shooting through his veins. His right arm started twitching and he put her down, taking a hesitant step back.

But Lana didn't seem to notice.

"I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you came to Metropolis when you were twelve," Tyler finished for her, "We went over to the Luthor place, remember?"

"Yeah. Didn't you steal some of Lex's prized baseball cards?"

Tyler chuckled, "Uh huh. But don't worry, I mailed them all back to him. One a week for six months, really screwed with his head. I don't think he ever figured out who took them."

"Lana," said Nell, interrupting, "Why don't you help Tyler with his things and show him up to his room?"

Tyler followed Lana back out to his car, where he popped the trunk and started pulling out his bags.

"This is an awesome car Tyler," said Lana, coming up beside him and reaching into the trunk to grab a case.

"Thanks," he said.

His arm brushed against hers, and again, sharp electricity flashed through his blood. Shrugging it off, Tyler heaved out the last suitcase and followed Lana back inside.

Lana turned to face him on the landing at the top of the stairs.

"It was sad to hear about your parents," she said, "I didn't know them very well, but..."

"Yeah I know. You can sympathise."

"Exactly," she smiled at him.

Tyler was amazed at how much she'd grown. Her raven hair was sheer and fairly glowed, framing her pretty, petite face. Her eyes had a slight Polynesian cast to them, large and gorgeous.

"This is your room," she told him, leading him into a bedroom adjacent to her own.

"Cool," he said, flinging his stuff down on the bed.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." Lana moved in and hugged him.

Again, that strange electricity whipped through him. He pulled back slightly and caught a glimpse of the necklace she wore. It was a chain, set with a glossy stone the size of a pebble. The stone was glowing green!

He stepped back from her, "What is that?"

"This?" Lana fingered the stone, "Its a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents."

"Oh," was all Tyler could say.

There was a long, drawn out silence that made Tyler uncomfortable, then:

"Anyway, I'll let you get to it." She backed out the room and shut the door.

Tyler stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, taking in his surroundings. There was a queen-size bed; a dresser topped with an assortment of toiletries completely unfamiliar to him, a large closet.

He walked over to the window. It opened onto the roof of the porch and he had a view of the farm next door. Tyler stared in that direction for a while. It was there he had stumbled on the ship. It was there that his eye had changed and the metal fused in his hand. Tyler made up his mind. It was there he'd find some answers.

Finally, he came back into the centre of the room and looked around again.

"It'll do," he said.

-----

A horn sounded out in the yard. Lana got up and peered through the curtains.

Turning, she called up the stairs:

"Tyler! Lex is here!"

Tyler came barrelling down the stairs, shrugging on a jacket.

"Where are you off to?" asked Nell.

"We're going to shoot some pool," said Tyler, "Lana, you wanna join us?"

"No thanks Ty, it's a school night."

"So? I've got school tomorrow."

"Lana's not used to gallivanting on school nights," said Nell.

"Gallivanting? I thought we were playing pool."

"Funny," she said, "Don't be home too late, okay?"

"I won't." He bent over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then turned to Lana and did the same.

Again, that peculiar feeling of electricity shuddered briefly through his system.

"Enjoy yourself," said Lana, as she walked him to the door.

"I will."

He stepped out onto the porch, then moved down the stairs to Lex's car. He climbed in and grinned at his friend.

"So, where are we headed?"

Lex pulled away and eased the car out onto the road.

"We're picking Clark up first," he said, "Then we're going to a place called Cues, its on Main Street."

Tyler nodded. Lex pulled into the driveway of the house next door.

Tyler frowned, "Clark Kent lives here?" he asked.

"The Kents are Nell's neighbours, yes," said Lex. "If you call living a mile apart neighbours."

Clark was waiting for them on the porch. He came over as they drew up and climbed inside.

"Hi," he said, "So, what's the destination?"

"Cues," said Lex.

"Cues? On Main Street?"

Lex nodded,

"That's a pretty rough place."

Lex suddenly laughed, "Relax Clark. Tyler and I have been in worse."

"If you say so."

-----  
  
Tyler followed Lex and Clark as they stepped through the bar's old-style saloon doors. Springsteen wailed out of the jukebox and the place smelled of smoke and sweat. An array of liquor perched on shelves behind the bar running the length of one wall, and there were three pool tables in the centre of the room. Only one was occupied and there were maybe ten guys on stools, chatting idly.

"Okay, I'll get the drinks," said Lex.

"Coke," said Clark.

"Tequila," said Tyler.

Lex gave him a pointed look and Tyler grinned. "I'll have a beer."

Lex headed off to the bar as Tyler dropped a half-dollar in the table. The balls rattled out and he racked.

"So Clark," he began, "How long have had the pleasure of Lex's acquaintance?"

"Few months," answered Clark, chalking a cue, "We met in, um, strange circumstances."

"What circumstances were those?"

"Pretty close to the ones I met you in, actually."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I rode my car off a bridge," said Lex coming up behind Tyler and handing him a beer, "Clark dove in and pulled me out."

"No way!" Tyler's eyes flicked from one to the other, to see if they were joking.

They weren't.

"It was nothing," said Clark, "I'm sure anyone would have done it."

"Not anyone who knew Lex personally..."

"Aw thanks, Ty," said Lex.

"Anytime!"

Clark grinned, set the cue ball, and broke.

"Well, well Clark," said Tyler, taking a shot and sinking a solid, "You're just a regular Superman, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would," said Lex, "In fact Mr. Kent here has been to the rescue of a number of Smallville's helpless, single-handedly keeping up the population."

Tyler shot another two, before rechalking, "Sounds like you're a good man to have around in a tight spot," he said, "Hang around with us long enough and we'll really put your skills to the test."

Lex laughed, "No, not anymore," he tapped his chest, "I... have cleaned up my act."

"Musta been one helluva cleaning bill." Tyler missed his next shot and Clark took over.

"It was. It took banishment to pull me straight, but its worth it."

"What was Lex like in Metropolis?" asked Clark.

Tyler regarded Lex for a few seconds before answering, "Ruthless," he said, "Whatever he wanted, he got! No limits, no consequences, huh buddy?"

Lex said nothing.

They were interrupted when the two men at the next table came over. Tyler looked them up and down. They were big, hairy, wore leather.

"I'm sorry gentlemen," said Lex, "This is a private game."

"Just wondering if you boys were interested in a little two on two," said the first.

Lex spread his hands, "Like I said..."

"Hundred bucks a game," said one.

"You boys look like you can afford it," said the other.

Lex and Tyler exchanged glances, and almost grinned. Tyler slotted in more money to return the balls that were sunk.

"You're on," he said, "I'm Tyler. This is Lex and Clark."

"Jim," said one.

"Joe," said the other.

"A pleasure," said Tyler.

He racked the balls and chalked his cue again.

"Who breaks?" he asked.

"Go ahead," said the one known as Joe.

Tyler nodded. He placed the cue ball, set himself and drew back, careful to keep his wrist loose. He broke and sank two solids.

"Nice," Lex patted him on the back.

"Canon. Three onto the seven, top left corner," said Tyler, he made the shot, "Seven off the cushion, corner pocket," he sunk that too. Next came a delicate stroke along the cushion into the bottom right hand corner, followed by long double into the same pocket. He sunk another before the eight ball rattled off the corner of the pocket and came back out.

Jim and Joe were silent throughout all of this, and were regarding Tyler through narrowed eyes.

"They don't look too happy," said Clark, coming to stand beside Tyler as Jim lined up a shot.

"We never asked them to play," said Tyler. He took a long swig of his beer and watched as Jim blew his shot.

Lex stepped up, grinned at Jim and Joe, and nailed the eight to kill the game.

Tyler walked over to them and held out his hand, waiting.

"You ain't getting nothing from us," said Joe.

Tyler stepped closer.

"Look man, don't start this," he said, "It was your idea to play for money."

"You guys hustled us!" Jim stabbed Lex with his finger.

"Hey!" said Tyler, "Don't blame us because you couldn't perform."

"Oh yeah?" Joe got right in his face, "Well that's not what your mama said."

Tyler's eyes flashed. He shoved Joe back and grabbed a pool cue.

"Tyler, no!"

Lex moved to intercept him but, too late, Tyler swung the cue and cracked it over Joe's head, snapping it. Still grasping the pointed end, he spun on his heel to jab Jim in the stomach. Jim doubled over and Joe fell to his knees, blood running from a cut to his temple.

Tyler made to hit Joe again, but Clark grabbed his collar and hurled him backward onto the table. Tyler sat up quickly, his face still a mask of rage, but Clark laid a hand on his chest.

"Tyler, chill!"

"Get the hell out of my bar!" the bartender came round the bar, brandishing his fist at them.

Jim and Joe stayed where they were, looking pathetic.

"We don't want your kind in here!" he stormed.

Tyler got up off the table and faced him down, smiling.

"Take this..." he said, chucking the remnant of the cue at him, "And eat it!"

"Let's go," said Lex, steering them out the door.

They climbed back in the car.

"Nice one, Ty," said Lex, he revved up the Ferrari and pulled away, "I expected you to wait until at least your second night in town before getting into a fight."

"He shouldn't have said that about my mother," said Tyler, still angry.

"I know, he was out of line," said Lex, "But you still haven't learned to curb your temper."

They rode on in silence for a while, then:

"Thanks for pulling me off that guy, Clark," said Tyler, "I was in the mood to snap his neck."

"Don't sweat it," Clark told him, "I'm Superman, remember?"

-----  
  
Lex dropped Tyler off at Nell's, then pulled up in front of Clark's house. Clark grasped the handle, then paused.

"Has he always reacted to insults like that?" he asked.

"No," said Lex, "He's always had a vicious temper, and he's a demon in a fight, but it usually takes more for him to lose it. He watched his parent's car explode a week ago, insulting his mother was not the smartest thing that moron could have said."

"How did you react when your mom died?"

"The same way, I guess," said Lex, "A lot of anger and resentment. Its natural, I suppose."

"What do we do to help him?"

"You can't help everybody Clark," said Lex, "And why would you even want to? You don't know the guy."

"I have no idea," said Clark, "Even though our first two encounters were a near-fatal car race and a bar fight... I have to admit I like the guy."

"Get to know him better and you'll like him even more," Lex told him, "All we can do is be there for him, Clark."

"Yeah, I guess," he climbed out.

With a final wave, Lex drove away.

A mile away, in one of the upstairs bedrooms of the Potter house, Tyler Ring watched the figure of Clark Kent with growing curiosity, his mind full of questions.

-----  
  
_The dream came out of nowhere.  
  
He found himself in a large, dome-shaped room. It was filled with opaque shadow, but he could make out a number of unusual machines lining the walls. They were large, and had odd protrusions jutting from them at every angle, and then running along the floor or into the walls. They all made a low, insistent humming noise and soft points of flight kept flashing on them. _

_Tyler had a curious feeling of detachment. He had no sense of weight, or a body, as if he were merely viewing a memory from another time. Then he noticed the figure in the centre of the room. _

_It was a man, he was slender, though taller than any Tyler had ever seen. He was doffed in a black cat-suit that covered his entire frame, leaving only his pale face exposed. Over the suit he wore a white, floor length, sleeveless robe braided with gold and silver wire. The figure seemed to exude a raw, primitive power. _

_Then the figure spoke. _

_At first, the language was alien to Tyler. But slowly, as if he were tuning in, he began to make it out. Soon, he understood every word._

_"I see you have awoken, my creation," said the figure, "I am Jor-El, your master, and you, are the key to the destiny of Krypton. The memories which I have programmed into you, are the very thoughts of the people of this planet. Every heartbeat, every tear, every joyous cry is inside of you, and will arise when your time has come. The mission for which you have been built will be perilous. This I know. But at all costs, you must protect my son. He is the last of our blood, and in him resides whatever fate still decrees for us. Befriend him, and preserve him. That is all!"_

A terrible green light exploded behind Tyler's eyes. He jerked awake and sat up, panting. The metal squares on his hand were on fire, and he had to stifle a cry.

Tyler looked out the window. It was still dark, and all around him was silence. Tyler shook his head, trying to remember the dream. But already it was slipping away like water between his fingers.

Eventually, he lay back down. This time, he slept without dreams.


	3. Stranger

**Chapter 2 – Stranger  
  
**The deep bass boomed out of the speakers, sending a searing beat out over the air. Tyler glanced over at Lana, reclined in the passenger seat.

"Do you like Ja Rule?" he asked.

"What?!" she shouted.

Tyler chuckled, and turned the sound up even higher.  
  
_I'm gonna ride to the end of the road baby  
This life gon' drive me crazy  
Been gettin' high lately  
Wonder where it all gon' take me  
Where all my gangstas at? (Yeah!)  
Where all my bitches at? (Ooh!)  
  
_Tyler gunned the engine and roared into the parking lot of Smallville High School. He found a parking spot, swung into it, and turned the car off.

"Well, here we are, your first day," Lana said.

Tyler nodded, "How do I look?"

Lana looked her cousin up and down. She had to admit, he really did look good. He wore a red, sleeveless workout top over a baggy black jeans and boots. And of course, the black glove he'd worn on his right hand for as long as she'd known him. Tyler was tanned and muscular, his long hair giving him the look of a rebel, and Lana had already noticed several girls staring at him as they pulled into the lot.

"You look great," she told him.

"Thanks cuz," Tyler grinned at her, "And may I say that you are looking particularly gorgeous yourself this morning."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Ty."

They climbed out and started making their way toward the front steps.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Little bit," he admitted, "But only because its so different from my old school in Metropolis."

"You guys wore uniforms, right?"

"Yep. Blazer, tie, smart pants, the works. I hated it!"

"Well you're going to love it here," she said, "And I'm sure all my friends will love you. Hey! There's Whitney." She pointed to a tall, good looking blonde guy, wearing a Smallville High letterman jacket who was strolling over to them.

"Lana," he greeted, as he came up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Whitney, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Tyler, he's starting school here today," she turned to Tyler, "Ty, this is my boyfriend, Whitney."

They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure."

"Likewise."

"Well, looks like the gang's all here," said Lana.

Tyler looked in the direction she was facing and saw three others coming across the lawn towards them. Tyler recognised Clark Kent.

"Hey guys," she said, moving up to them, "C'mon, I want to introduce you to my cousin Tyler."

"Your cousin?" said Clark.

"That's right. Ty, these are three very good friends of mine, Chloe, Pete and Clark," she pointed each one out in turn.

Chloe was pretty blonde girl with short, fussy blonde hair. Her eyes were large and alive, a pale, hazel colour. She greeted him with a dazzling smile.

Pete was a short black boy with a stocky build. He grinned at Tyler and they shook hands.

Tyler turned to Clark, noting they were almost identical in height.

"Its good to meet you both," he said to Pete and Chloe, "Clark, nice to see you again."

"You've met?" asked Lana.

"Yes we have," said Clark, "At about 90 miles an hour." He grinned, and Tyler had to smile.

"Tell Lex, the next time he comes up against me, I'll leave his car glued to the road."

"I wouldn't encourage him if I were you."

"Nothing I haven't done before."

The smile suddenly left Clark's face, all colour drained from it and he seemed dizzy. Tyler frowned at him, then noticed that Lana's necklace was glowing green again. He squinted at Clark, confused. There was something familiar about his face, as if he'd dreamed about him.

Tyler thought no more of it because the bell rang, and they all made their way up the steps and into the school.

-----  
  
Senior English seemed to drone on forever. The teacher, a Mr. Austin, whined on and on about a poet who seemed to really, really like daffodils.

If left to his own devices, Mr. Austin would explain to them just why the poet liked daffodils so much until the Second Coming, or a sudden violent death interrupted him.

At the back of the class, Tyler sat gazing dreamily out the window, concentrating on not falling asleep and banging his head on the desk.

Whitney Fordman sat at the desk in front of him, and Tyler leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder. Whitney leaned his chair back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is this guy always like this?" Tyler whispered.

"Pretty much," Whitney nodded.

"Why has noone killed him yet?"

"I don't know man. It's a mystery."

Tyler was silent for a while, then he leaned forward and tapped Whitney on the shoulder again.

"Hey, so what's up with you and my cousin? You been going out long?"

"A while."

"You nailed her yet?"

"What?!" Whitney spun round, staring at Tyler in shock.

"I said, Mr Fordman," said Mr. Austin from the front of the class, "That the daffodils represent..." he turned his attention to the rest of the class.  
  
Tyler grinned and patted Whitney's cheek.

"Relax kid, just wanted to get an honest reaction from you."

Whitney faced forward again.

Tyler chuckled to himself, then resigned himself to staring out the window again.

-----  
  
Tyler found Lana and Chloe sitting at a table together in the cafeteria. He wound his way through the throng, carrying his tray, and sat down by them.

"So," Lana began, "How was the first half of your day?"

"Good, except..."

"Except what?"

"Except everybody keeps staring at me, especially the girls. But not one person has bothered to even greet me so far. I thought small town's were supposed to be renowned for their hospitality."

Chloe and Lana shot each other a look and started giggling.

"What?"

"Well," said Lana, "First of all, you're new here. As you said, this is a small town and people notice that. Second of all..."

"You're really hot!" Chloe finished for her.

Tyler stared at her wide-eyed, and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Exactly," said Lana, fighting to hold back the laughter, and losing.

"Thanks," said Tyler.

He grinned at Chloe, who bit her lip and winked at him seductively. Then she and Lana broke out in giggles again.

"Need a lift home after school?" he asked Lana.

"Actually Ty, I don't. I'm going to watch Whitney practise."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Hey, why don't you join me?"

"Ooh, football practise," said Tyler, "Be still my beating heart."

"Chloe and Clark can come too," Lana pointed out, "We'll call it a "getting to know each other" session. And we can all go get some coffee later."

"Sure, sounds like a plan," said Tyler, "Chloe?"

"I'd love to."

"Just one question though."

"Yeah?"

"Is coffee like, a code word for beer?"

"No."

"Damn."

-----  
  
The sun hung high in a perfectly blue sky. The group lazed in the shade on the bleachers. They watched the football team go through their paces on the field, glad not to be amongst them.

"So is this team any good?" asked Tyler.

"They were undefeated last year," said Lana, "But they've taken a couple of key losses this season. They're going to have to push to make state."

"Who's the quarterback?"

"Whitney," said Lana in a dreamy voice.

Clark gave Lana a funny look, like he was annoyed at something. Tyler noticed, and frowned at him. Clark met his gaze, but broke away quickly.

"So Tyler," Clark recovered, "Did you play at your old school?"

"Uh huh," Tyler nodded.

"What position?"

"Quarterback."

Clark grinned. Chloe started giggling again. Lana said nothing.

"But its probably too late to try out for the team," he shrugged.

"Do you miss Metropolis?" asked Chloe, changing the subject.

"I miss the buzz."

"The buzz?"

"Yeah. It's just a characteristic of the big city. There's this, kind of, invisible vibe, you know? A million people all off doing their own thing. Interacting, talking, laughing, crying. It creates this energy that is just so addictive."

"Chloe lived in Metropolis," Clark informed him.

"Really," he looked at Chloe, "So you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Pity we moved here when I was so young."

"You plan on going back?"

"As soon as I can," she replied, "I'm not going to stay in Smallville the rest of my life."

"Hey!" Clark interrupted them, "Smallville's not that bad."

"Where do you come from Clark?"

Clark hesitated, "Not here. I'm adopted, I... uh, I don't know where I come from."

"Really?" Tyler stared at him, curiosity filling his gaze.

Clark felt uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"Why did Lex call you Metropolis's favourite wildchild?"

"Wildchild?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow at him.

Tyler laughed, "I guess I've, sorta, built up this reputation for recklessness," he explained, "There's very few crazy stunts I wouldn't try at least once."

"Like yesterday?" asked Clark.

"Exactly. I remember just before Lex moved out here. He threw a huge party at the Metropolis Hilton. We were in one of the ballrooms, but there was another party going on by the pool, some banker's convention or something, all these real stiff suits, right? By nine Lex and I had already knocked back a few apple martinis and a couple dozen tequila shots so, naturally, we're in the mood for mischief."

"Naturally," said Chloe.

"So we break into this room on the third floor. And I jumped, right off the balcony and into the pool."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," said Lana.

"The splash was so big it soaked at least a dozen of those white collar losers. The look on their faces... man! It was the funniest thing."

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Chloe pointed out.

A wry smile crossed Tyler's lips and their eyes met.

"What's life without a little danger?"

She blushed, but didn't break eye contact.

Just then, a stray football sailed overhead and landed with a bump on the stands behind them. As Tyler got up to retrieve it, one of the players jogged over to the side of the field.

"Could we have the ball back, please?"

Tyler ignored him. Instead, he turned to Lana.

"Which one is Whitney?" he asked.

She pointed to a figure all the way over on the other side of the field.

"What are you going to do?"

Tyler winked at her, pulled back his arm and let fly. The ball flew straight and true, more than a hundred yards, and cannoned off Whitney's helmet.

"Yes!" Clark jumped up and gave Tyler a high five.

Chloe cheered, and Lana stood and punched Tyler's arm.

"You clown!" she scolded, though he could see a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Coach saw that," said Clark, "Maybe tryouts won't be over after all."

-----  
  
The Talon was originally the old theatre on Main Street. It lay adjacent to Nell's Florist and she'd decided that it was old and run down and had to go. Lana had been furious.

The Talon was where her parents met, and the old building was, if anything, a tenuous link to the ones she'd lost when she was so young. She'd made it her personal mission to rebuild the Talon, and eventually convinced Lex Luthor to invest in the place, turning part of it into a coffee shop.

It was relatively small, but at that time of day it was teeming with locals. Still, they managed to find a corner booth and sat down.

Tyler purposely bumped Clark out of the way and sat down next to Chloe, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Clark rolled his eyes at him. Whitney sat across the table next to Lana. Tyler smiled at him, but Whitney didn't seem prepared to return the favour.

"C'mon Whitney," Tyler coaxed, "It was a joke. You can see the funny side of it, right?"

"You have to admire the throw at least," said Clark.

"Yeah, whatever," said Whitney, though he returned the smile, "So now what? You gonna try and take my jersey?"

"Nah! You seem fond of it."

"Okay, announcement!" said Lana, "Party, our place, Saturday night. Where we will officially welcome Mr. Tyler Ring to Smallville."

Tyler put up his hands, "You don't have to do that Lana."

Chloe smacked his arm, "Yes she does! Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. I concede."

Clark glanced up, and noticed Lex's car pull up outside.

"Hey," he said, nodding toward the Ferrari, "Lex is here."

Lex climbed out and came inside, immediately making his way over to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, "Clark, you busy?"

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"I'm moving some family heirlooms into the war room at the manor and I need some help."

"Don't the Luthors have servants for that?" asked Chloe.

"Yes we do," said Lex, "But this stuff's personal and I'd rather not let the hired help toss it around too much."

"Sure," said Clark, "I'll help."

"Me too," said Tyler.

"Thanks guys."

"Lana, can you get a ride with Whitney?" asked Tyler.

She nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

-----  
  
"Where the hell do you get all this stuff?" asked Tyler, picking up what looked like an old Roman war helm and revolving it in his hands.

They were in the war room at the manor, it was filled with mahogany display cases. It also had a huge bay window on one side, offering perfect lighting.

"My family have always considered themselves collectors," Lex explained, carefully placing a number of beautifully wrought, antique platinum candlestick holders in one of the cases, "That particular piece has actually been in my family for over three hundred years."

"You guys should really learn how to throw things away," said Clark, as he came through the door, lugging another chest.

"Yeah, yeah," said Lex, "I would, except that piece is worth about $75,000."

"What?!" Tyler promptly dropped the helm.

Lex clicked his tongue at him and shook his head.

"I would have been better off with the servants," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I need to place a call to my father," he headed out the door, then stopped and turned back, "Oh, and Tyler. If you break anything, please have the courtesy to keep it to yourself. I really don't want to know about it."

"Sure thing Lex," Tyler through him a salute, then went over to another chest in the corner and started rummaging through it.

"Hey Clark, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's up with you and Lana?"

It was Clark's turn to drop a priceless antique.

"What? Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Clark," Tyler jeered, "When you're near her, its like she's the only living being in the universe. You actually get puppy dog eyes."

"I do not."

"Why don't you take a shot? Afraid of the quarterback?"

Clark shot him an 'Oh Please' look.

"No. Its just not the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?" Tyler sounded incredulous, "I can see Lex has his work cut out for him, you sound like a friggin boyscout. Ever heard the phrase: 'All's fair in love and war'?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Tyler carried on digging in the chest.

"So what's up with you and Chloe," asked Clark, "You were making puppy dog eyes at her too."

"I dunno. She's really cute but... Hey! What's this?"

He pulled what looked like a silver hand-sceptre from the chest. The pommel was set with an uncut stone the size of a man's fist. It was glowing bright green.

"It's a meteor rock," said Tyler, holding it up.

Clark gasped, and took a few desperate steps back, fighting for breath. All the blood left his face and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Clark, are you okay?" he stepped forward, but Clark held up his hand for him to stop, "Does this thing hurt you?"

Tyler held up his ungloved left hand and gripped the rock.

The room seemed to implode.

A dazzling green light blazed from where he touched the rock, blinding them. Tyler was hurled backward with bone crunching force into an empty cabinet. The cabinet was smashed to pieces, glass and splinters everywhere, and Tyler collapsed to the floor.

"Tyler! Are you alright?"

Clark rushed over to him and laid a hand on the cleft under his chin. His pulse was strong. Tyler groaned and opened his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"I don't know," Clark admitted.

He picked up the sceptre. They both stared at it in disbelief.

The meteor rock had crumbled to dust.


	4. Awakenings

Chapter 3 – Awakenings  
  
Jonathan Kent moved through the kitchen door into the living room, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. Clark was perched on the couch, and Jonathan set a mug down in front of him before sitting down next to his son.

"Okay," he began, "Explain this to me again."

"I told you,' said Clark, "The rock was glowing and having its... usual effect on me. But then he touched it. That's where it gets really weird. His touch just disintegrated it."

"It's a fragment of a meteor Clark," said Jonathan, "It can't just disintegrate."

"Dad, I know what I saw. He touched it, it blazed for a second, and then it was just gone. When I felt for his pulse I couldn't feel the meteor rock's effects."

"And you say Tyler and his family have never lived here in Smallville?"

"As far as I know he's lived in Metropolis his whole life. Dad, he couldn't have been affected by the meteor rocks in just one day. Its got to be something else, something in his past."

Jonathan nodded and sipped his coffee, then he asked: "What was Lex doing with a meteor rock in the first place?"

"He says he knew nothing about it. I guess his father must have had the sceptre made years ago."

They were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," said Clark.

He stood and went to open the door. Tyler was standing on his porch.

"Hey Clark," he said, "Um, is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Sure, my loft. Follow me."

He led the way out back and into the barn. They climbed the steps to what used to be the hayloft. It had been cleared, and converted into a type of den. There was a huge, west-facing window where Clark had set up a telescope.

"Nice place you have here," said Tyler, looking around.

"My Fortress of Solitude," said Clark, "What do you want to talk about?"

"About Kansas City's Superbowl chances, what do you think I want to talk about, Clark?"

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I want to know if anything like this has ever happened before," Tyler explained, "From all the things I've heard, all the reports I read in Metropolis these, meteor fragments, are supposed to be harmless."

Clark sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," he answered, "Its happened before. Ever since the meteor shower there've been some, unusual incidents."

"How do I find out what's happening to me?"

"I'm not the person you should be talking to."

"Who should I be talking to?"

"Chloe."

"Chloe?"

"She's the editor of The Torch, the school paper," Clark explained, "She's been collecting stories on this kind of thing for a while now. She sticks them up on this bulletin board. What she calls her "Wall of Weird"."

"You think she'll let me see it?"

"We could ask her tomorrow."

"Great. Maybe this has happened to someone else, you know?"

"To be quite honest Tyler, I doubt it."

"What do you mean? You just said..."

"Yes," Clark interrupted, "A lot of strange things have happened in Smallville. People going through weird changes, but that's the whole point. The meteor rocks affect them, not the other way around. Tyler, I don't think anyone's ever reduced a meteor rock to ashes before."

Tyler sighed and leaned against the frame of the window, staring hopelessly out into the night. Clark stood next to him,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Did you and your family ever live in Smallville?"

"No. My mom did, years ago. But she moved to Metropolis after high school."

"Oh," said Clark, disappointed, "So you couldn't have been here at the time of the shower."

"Actually, I was."

"What?"

"My mom was visiting Nell that day. She brought me along. I was here but..." he hesitated, "But I don't remember anything about it," he said at last.

"Something must have happened to you that day," said Clark, "Its being triggered now that you're back in Smallville."

"Something happened alright," whispered Tyler.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," said Tyler quickly, "Well, thanks for all your help Clark. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

Tyler walked away and started down the steps, where he paused, as if suddenly recalling something.

"Why do they do that to you Clark?" he asked, "The rocks. Why do they hurt you?"

"I don't know."

They stared hard at each other for the longest time. Then Tyler just nodded, and left. Clark watched him go.

He couldn't help wondering if Tyler was telling the truth or not. And Tyler, for his part, couldn't help but wonder the same thing about Clark.

-----  
  
Tyler wandered across the fields, trying to lose himself in the gloom of dusk. He strolled across the farm towards Nell's. The events of the day bothered him greatly, and he felt a deep foreboding that whatever was happening to him had only begun.

Suddenly he stopped, staring at a grove of trees to his left. They were familiar. He turned and headed towards them, feeling his heart quicken with every step. He got to the trees and stopped to look around. This was definitely the same spot, but nothing around it was recognisable anymore. There was a new fence running west behind the grove, obviously this site had been turned into a pasture sometime in the last twelve years.

Tyler walked into the trees, inhaling sharply as the darkness fell over him. He stood perfectly still and closed his eyes. He could still hear the awful wailing of the meteors as they dropped from the sky. He felt again the terrible tremors as they ripped up the earth around him. Tyler shivered. He opened his eyes, took one last look around, and left the trees.

The porch light was on at home, and he made his way towards it. Lana was sitting on the porch-bench, and she looked up as Tyler approached.

"Hey," she greeted, "Where have you been?"

"I was over at the Kents'," he told her, "Then I took a little walk."

He came over and sat down beside her, putting his leg up on the rail. Tyler just sat there, staring out at the night, lost in thought.

Lana frowned at him.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a million miles away," she said, "Where are you?"

"A million miles away," he answered, looking up at the stars.

"So you're friends with Clark Kent now?"

Tyler shrugged, "He's a good kid we, uh, we seem to have a lot in common."

"You and Clark?" Lana laughed, "That's unlikely."

"People can surprise you," said Tyler, "Have you known him long?"

"All my life," she answered, "But we've only recently become friends."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, "Its funny how you can live so close to someone for so many years and never really notice that they're there."

"But you're noticing him now."

Lana looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a barbed comment," she said, "Something I'd expect from Lex."

"Lex?"

"He's been trying to get Clark and I together ever since he got here."

"Well, Lex has always been a really good judge of character."

"I'm happy with Whitney."

"Are you really?"

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Whoa!" said Tyler, putting up his hands, "I'm just being the concerned cousin. And you're being a little too defensive about this."

"I'm sorry. Can we talk about something else?"

Tyler sighed, shaking his head, "Okay."

"Are you bringing anyone to the party?" she asked him, "Chloe?"

Tyler grinned at her, "I'm thinking about it."

"I knew it!" she squealed, "I think its fantastic you two are into each other."

"She's into me?"

"Tyler, she can't stop staring at you."

"Yeah, but that's true of any girl."

Lana laughed, and slapped his leg. "Well, I really think you should go for it," she said, "Just one thing though, don't celebrate your eighteenth birthday with her."

"Why not?"

"You can get arrested for that kind of thing."

"Lana!"

"Tyler!"

He smiled and leaned back on the bench. Lana leaned back too, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here Ty."

"Glad to be here Lana."

-----  
  
_The dream came out of nowhere.  
  
A sharp, chilled wind gushed past his face, whipping at his hair. He felt sunlight on his face, fighting the biting wind. _

_Tyler opened his eyes. _

_He inhaled sharply, shock hitting him like a blow. He stood high on a mountain top, threatening to touch the clouds. He breathed deeply, relishing the crispness of the air. Around him rose a mighty range of mountains, piercing the sky with their craggy, ice-covered peaks. _

_A large, alien sun burned overhead, illuminating the vista set out below. Tyler drank it all in. Spread across the plain was a city, a mighty city. The buildings were massive domed structures, alabaster white and adorned with gold and silver that glinted in the sunlight. Magnificent ivory towers reared above them, also the purest white, like the first fleeting snowfall, and the glare from them made Tyler squint his eyes. The city was impossibly large, dominating the plain from horison to horison. _

_Far off in the distance, he could see the source of a mighty river that cut through the city, dwindling off to a forest barely visible in the distance. _

_"Look upon it and despair," said a voice. _

_Tyler turned, slowly, and came face to face with a tall man, adorned in a white robe over a black catsuit. In that instant, Tyler's memories came flooding back. _

_"Jor-El," he whispered. _

_The man gave him a curious smile, "It is I," he said, "You grow stronger, my son. That is good, strength you will need." _

_He turned and gazed out over the city, "Beautiful, is it not?" _

_"Its magnificent," said Tyler, his voice still barely above a whisper. _

_"It is Krypton as it was," he said, "And can never be again." _

_Tyler struggled to find the words. His mind was still hazy and scattered thoughts and questions fought within him. _

_"Why am I here?" he asked, eventually. _

_"To learn," said Jor-El. _

_He turned to face Tyler, and reached up his hands to cup his cheeks. _

_Bright, twinkling points of light started to dance in the air around them. Tyler's eye began to glow. The dancing lights now started to swirl, twisting and bending in a rush. They formed a whirlpool that spun around and around in the air in front of his face. They continued to spin, faster and faster until they formed a point that joined to Tyler's eye. _

_A wave of memories washed over him, making him gasp for breath. His mind seemed to open up, and a cascade of images, sounds, emotions, poured into him in a flood. _

_There were the dreams of a race, steeped in culture, knowledge and history. The sense of a people, bonded by blood and by faith. A rush of emotions, stronger than any he had yet imagined invaded him, filling him. The arrogance of those who had conquered science. The wonder of those who read the secrets in the stars. _

_Then it changed. The intensity of the feelings left him, draining out, to be replaced by a dark despair that made his eyes well up with tears. _

_It was the deep, abiding sadness of one man who alone knew the destiny of his planet. The awful knowledge overcame him, and Tyler wept. _

_Jor-El stepped back from him, a look of pity on his face. Tyler staggered back and fell to his knees. _

_"Gone," he mumbled, "All gone." _

_Jor-El knelt before him. Tyler looked up and their eyes met. _

_"You know now where you are." It was a statement, not a question. _

_Tyler nodded. _

_"Home," he whispered.  
_  
All breath ripped from Tyler's lungs as he was flung back into consciousness. He shut his eyes tight, and pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to will the desperate pounding in his head away. His throat felt dry and constricted, his tongue clinging to the roof of his mouth. A deep fatigue settled over him and he shuddered.

Then he felt the wind, and sensed open space around him. He realised he was kneeling. Oh so slowly, he opened his eyes.

Tyler blinked.

He was kneeling in the middle of a field, naked except for his boxers. The autumn wind raised goosebumps on his skin and he shivered again. His hands were covered up to the elbows in mud and he cast about wildly. He could vaguely make out the shape of Nell's house in the distance.

"What am I doing here?" he asked aloud.

He shook his head. It was the same as the previous night. Fleeting flashes of a strange, yet vivid dream that fled as fast he tried to recall it. Then, for the first time, he looked down. In front of him was a hole, freshly dug, apparently with his own hands. It was a couple feet across and at least three or four feet deep.

Tyler leaned over the hole, and tentatively, he lowered his hand into it. Immediately, the now familiar green glow sprang up inside it. Fear pulled at Tyler and he tried to withdraw his hand, but found that he could not. An unseen force seemed to bind him to the meteor within and he struggled to break free.

The metal in his hand started to burn, growing hotter and more intense, until he was howling in agony. The veins in his neck stood out like cords, and he tensed his muscles until he felt they would tear, but he couldn't pull away. The rock drew his hand in like a magnet, and though he fought it with every ounce of strength he possessed, it slowly sucked him in until he felt his palm come to rest on the cool surface of the meteor.

Green light flared out, dazzling him and lighting up the field, pulsing through his body. The next instant it was gone.

The force disappeared and Tyler was flung onto his back. He just lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. Then he rolled over and got to his feet. All sense of fatigue just dropped away. Instead he felt a new, urgent energy roaring through his veins. He flexed his shoulders, amazed at how good he felt, better than any time in his life.

He looked around. His vision was sharper, even in the absolute dark he could make out the lay of the land. All the rolls, curves and dips in the fields. He could see Nell's house as clearly as if he were standing right in front of it. He began to notice other things as well. The quick, sprightly movement of a hare a hundred yards in front of him, and he could hear the soft beat of a bird's wings as it sailed overhead. The quiet, sibilant rustle of the grass as the wind glided through it was as clear as the roar of the ocean.

Tyler revelled in this new-found clarity. He wanted to run, to jump, to feel the wind in his hair. With a wild whoop of excitement he began to run across the field. Then, to his astonishment, he took off at a pace that made the landscape swirl around him. His legs ripped at the ground and the wind tore at his face, as if he were leaning out a car window.

He stopped, shocked. Turning around he saw that he was in another field, completely unfamiliar. It had happened so fast, he hadn't realised where he was going, or how far. Focusing his concentration, Tyler took off again, back in the direction he had come. It was easier now, his eyes could pick out his path, and he took in his surroundings, even as he flew past.

He skidded to a halt in front of Nell's house, his eyes wide and a silly grin on his face. He began to wander around, excited by these strange, yet wonderful abilities. He felt so alive and he joyed in every breath.

Suddenly he flung his arms out, tilted his head back and began to laugh. He laughed, and laughed, until the tears streamed down his face.


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 4 – Revelations**  
  
"Chloe! Chloe, wait up!"

Chloe Sullivan turned round. The hallway was packed with students going this way and that, and for a second she struggled to pick out who had called her. Then Tyler appeared out of the throng and came over to her.

"Hi," he said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied, "How are you?"

His smile got wider, "Truthfully? I've never felt better."

Chloe returned his smile and started down the hall again. Tyler fell in step beside her.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Actually, I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need for you to show me something."

"What?"

"The Wall of Weird."

She stopped dead and turned to face him, a frown creasing her brow.

"How do you know about that?"

"Clark told me."

"Oh," she said, but the frown remained, "Why?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"I'm a reporter," she informed him, "Reporters ask questions."

"Is that just an excuse for being inquisitive?"

"I'll ask the questions."

"Okay. Suffice it to say that I too, am an inquisitive person," he said, smirking a little, "And my natural curiosity has been piqued by this wall Clark told me about," he paused, "Good enough for you?"

She smiled, "Good enough."

-----  
  
Chloe's Wall of Weird was situated in a storage room just off the office of the school newspaper. It was a large billboard that covered an entire wall. It was pinned up with clipped articles, photographs and printed stories of just about every unusual event that had occurred in Smallville since the meteor shower twelve years before.

"This is intense," commented Tyler, staring unblinkingly at the wall.

His eyes immediately drifted to the cover of Time magazine, dated the time of the shower. The headline read "Terror in the Heartland", and showed a dark- haired little girl, crying, while being comforted by another woman.

"Lana," he whispered.

"Yeah," said Chloe, coming to stand beside him, "She was there, she saw it all. I can't imagine what it must be like to watch your parents die like that."

"I can," said Tyler, softly.

Chloe glanced up at his face. His features were set, but he was staring straight through the wall.

"You saw them die?"

He nodded. He took a deep breath and without looking at her, said, "Yes, last Friday. We were on our way home from yet another party in the maze of Metropolis high society. I had another engagement earlier in the evening so I was driving my own car. My dad he," Tyler paused, struggling, "He had too much to drink. I told him. I told him to leave the car and let me drive them home but he was always so damn stubborn! A stubborn, stupid man..." he broke off and looked away.

Chloe found she had no words. All she could do was take his hand, squeezing it gently. Tyler gave her a tiny smile, then returned his attention to the wall.

"Man, look at this stuff," he said, "A bugboy... A guy who can't stop shaking... A gang who can walk through walls... This is some screwed up shit."

Chloe giggled, "That's one way of putting it."

"So these meteor rocks. They're the cause of all this?"

"Well, all this happened between now and the time of the shower."

"So in other words – yes," he said, "Have they found out where these meteors came from?"

"Space," said Chloe.

Tyler smiled, and gave her a playful shove, "I mean specifically," he explained, "Was it an asteroid? Or are they fragments of something else?"

"I know that the meteor rocks have been analysed over and over infinitum," she told him, "But if anyone's found any answers they're not sharing."

Tyler nodded, looking thoughtful.

"It can't be just a regular asteroid," he mused, "Asteroid fragments are pretty common, as far as I know, and they've never caused anything like this," he gestured at the wall.

He was silent for a long time. His eyes flicked over the headlines of the articles, pausing on some of the photographs. Then, almost to himself, he said,

"Whatever came down with these things is the key."

Chloe frowned, "What do you mean, whatever came down with them?"

But Tyler appeared not to hear her, instead, he was staring through the wall again. A bell rang out in the hall, and it jerked Tyler from his thoughts.

"I've got to get to gym," he said, "Thanks for all your help, Chloe. You're a sweetheart."

"It was my pleasure."

"I doubt that," said Tyler with a cheeky smile, "One last question before I go."

"Sure."

"Can I escort you to my party tomorrow night?"

At first, Chloe couldn't speak. She flushed beet red and had to look away, then: "It's a date," she said.

"Super," Tyler leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "I've got to go."

"Bye."

He turned and left, leaving Chloe alone in a daydream of Tyler Ring's strange eyes.

-----  
  
"Alright listen up!" Coach Klein paced about in front of the senior class, "Coach Watkins called in sick today, so the freshman gym class will be joining us."

"Whoohoo, fresh meat!" one of the boys piped up.

The class laughed.

"None of that!" Klein bellowed, "We'll start of with a few laps and then toss around some footballs. And I am warning you, any mucking around with the freshman and it's the bleachers for all of you. Here they come. Let's go."

Tyler jogged over to Clark and Pete as they came out onto the field.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What's up Tyler?" said Pete.

"You guys got gym with us today," said Tyler, "Should be entertaining. Maybe you can get a clean shot at Whitney, Clark."

Clark just stared at him, but Pete laughed.

"Come on!" Klein shouted, "Five around the field!"

Tyler shrugged at them, and they took off at a leisurely pace. After five laps, Coach Klein called them in. They lined up in front of him, and he set a bag of footballs down on the grass.

"Okay, nothing fancy," he said, "Split up into groups of five. You'll line up in single file and each gets a turn to chuck the ball. Let's test your distance."

The students broke up and started sorting themselves into groups. Clark, Pete and Tyler were joined by Whitney and another senior Tyler didn't recognise. Clark was at the front of the line. He picked up the ball, and tossed it. It flew well, but landed only about forty yards in front of them.

"Great throw Clark," sarcasm dripped from Whitney's voice, "What's the matter, they teach you how to chuck pigs instead of pigskins out on that farm of yours."

Clark's eyes blazed for a second, but he said nothing and moved to the back of the line. Tyler stepped up. He pulled back and released, careful to hold a lot back. The ball zipped through the air, striking the goalpost halfway up.

"Whoa!" said Pete, his mouth hanging open.

"Beat that quarterback," said Tyler.

He stepped past Whitney and gave him a light pat on the cheek. Pete and the senior had their turns, throwing the ball a moderate distance. Then Whitney launched one that cleared a hundred yards, but fell short of the kind of power Tyler had displayed. Clark stepped back to the front. Whitney decided to get his two cents in again.

"Maybe if you had more talent than an amoeba you'd actually stand a chance with Lana."

Clark growled. Anger flashed through him, and he turned around and whipped the ball at Whitney's head. I bounced off and Whitney crumpled to the ground in a heap. A shrill blast from Coach Klein's whistle stopped everyone.

"Okay, that's it," he barked, "I warned you about this. Bleachers, now! Fifty up and down!" He came and bent over Whitney, who was out cold.

The rest of the students mumbled and grumbled and reluctantly made their way to the stands. Tyler fell in next to Clark and started running.

"Nothing wrong with that throw," he said.

Clark said nothing, still seething. They mounted the stands and started up. After ten sprints up and down, Tyler and Clark had pulled away from the rest. Tyler glanced at Clark, he seemed fresh and untroubled. Tyler pondered this as they carried on. After twenty, they were well ahead, and neither seemed unduly affected. Both were now asking questions about the other, but they kept these to themselves and carried on. Thirty, forty, they broke fifty and both went to go stand a little way off, away from the class.

"You're quite fit," said Clark.

"So are you," said Tyler.

"What's your secret?"

"A healthy breakfast."

-----  
  
Clark sat on a bench with his back against a locker door. He could not take his eyes off Tyler Ring. Tyler had just emerged from the shower and was towelling himself off. He was very well built, his biceps were toned and the muscles of his solar plexus well defined. And Clark was troubled.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?"

Clark looked up at Pete, who stood next to him, pulling on a shirt.

"I wasn't staring," said Clark.

"Yes you were," Pete told him, "You're looking at the guy like he's carrying the plague or something."

Clark said nothing. The run on the bleachers bothered him. Clark's alien heritage had blessed, or cursed, him with unbelievable strength, speed and stamina. Except for the effects of the meteor rocks, Clark was virtually indestructable, and could probably toss a tractor like a shot put if he ever had the inclination to try. And up until this day, nobody had ever matched Clark in gym class. Yet somehow Tyler Ring had, and so Clark was troubled.

"I know what it is," said Pete as he laced up his sneakers, "You're jealous."

"What?" Clark blurted, shocked.

"You're jealous," Pete stated, "Because nobody has ever pushed you like Tyler did today, and you can't handle that."

"You're out of your mind."

"Face it Clark. You're not the strongest man in the world," said Pete, "You're just going to have to deal with that."

Clark didn't reply. As far as he knew, he was the strongest man in the world. Or at least he had been.

-----  
  
The dismissal bell rang with shrill insistence and students poured into the hallway and out onto the grounds. Lana Lang stood at the bottom of the steps, a wad of yellow fliers clutched in her hand. With the other she handed them out to the students as they streamed past.

"Party! Tomorrow night! Bring your friends!" she called, "Party! Tomorrow night! Bring your friends!"

Chloe came and stood beside her, studying a flier.

"Keep handing them out at this rate and we'll have to use Clark's place as well," she said.

"I'm sure half won't even show up," said Lana.

"Lana, this isn't Metropolis," said Chloe, "The people around here aren't exactly spoiled for choice when it comes to Saturday night entertainment."

Lana didn't respond, just kept handing them out.

"Need some help?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, thanks." Lana gave her half the stack and Chloe immediately started pestering people.

"So," said Lana, "Do you have a date yet?"

Chloe's face brightened, "Uh huh."

"Ooh, I know that look," said Lana, "Tyler asked you, didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"You must be excited."

"I am," she beamed, "I mean he's just so... so..."

"Gorgeous?"

"I was going to say kind and sensitive but... yeah!"

Lana grinned, "What about Clark?"

"What about him?"

"Well I just figured, you'd be hoping... maybe..."

"Clark and I are just friends," said Chloe, "That's the end of it."

"If you say so."

The flow of students petered out and they went back inside, heading for the Torch office.

"Have you spoken to Whitney?" Chloe asked.

"About what?"

"About what happened with Clark today."

Lana stopped, turning to face her, "What are you talking about?"

Chloe waved her hand dismissively, "You should be talking to Whitney about this," she said, "Let's just say your boyfriend got taken down a peg or three."

She made to carry on, but Lana grabbed her arm.

"Chloe! Tell me!"

Chloe sighed, "Pete says Whitney was mouthing off in gym today. He kept on insulting Clark, and Clark... I dunno, he just snapped I guess."

"What did he do?"

"Clobbered Whitney with a football."

Despite herself, Lana started laughing. Harder and harder, until the tears were streaming.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know," said Lana, wiping her eyes, "The irony of it, I guess."

Chloe giggled, "Not the typical Clark Kent reaction, is it?"

"No its not," Lana confirmed, "What did Whitney say?"

The smile vanished from Chloe's face, and she hit Lana with a long, hard stare.

"What do you think he said, Lana?"

Lana could not reply.

-----  
  
"Just five more Clark," said Jonathan, picking up a fresh pile of firewood and heading for the door, "And when you're done with that, could you move that pile of hay over to the corner of the barn?"

"Sure thing dad."

"Thanks son," Jonathan disappeared through the door.

Clark picked up another log and laid it on the block. He stood up, straightened the fingers on his right hand, and tensed them. Then he pulled back his arm, and hit the log dead centre with a viscous chop, shattering it. "

Very impressive," said a voice by the door.

Clark spun around, his heart hammering. There stood Tyler, calmly leaning against the frame of the door.

"Tyler, I..." Clark spluttered.

"Its okay Clark," said Tyler, in a reassuring voice, "I know."

"What do you know."

"I know that you're not exactly who you pretend to be."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"True, true," Tyler nodded his head in acknowledgement. He stepped forward into the barn and came to stand before Clark, eye to eye, "But then, I am what I am, because of you."

"Me? What are you on?"

"I'm talking about that sunny October day twelve years ago, Clark," said Tyler, "And your role in the events of that day."

"I don't have any role in what happened," said Clark, "I came to Smallville after the shower."

"No, you came to Smallville during the meteor shower," Tyler persisted, "I don't think you were responsible for it, but you were definitely a part of it."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Clark was getting angry now.

Getting caught chopping firewood with his hand was careless thing to do, and Tyler definitely seemed to know a lot more than Clark first suspected.

"Neither of us have been entirely honest with each other, Clark," said Tyler, "And its time for that to change because, unless I'm severely mistaken – which I doubt, we're both in the same boat now."

"Carry on," said Clark, still hesitant.

"Okay, I can see you're new to this revelation thing," said Tyler, "So I'll start," he paused to gather his thoughts, "You see Clark, I remember exactly what happened to me the day of the meteor shower. Every second of it. I remember it as clearly as if it happened tomorrow." Clark was intrigued, and kept silent. "You remember I told you that my mom came to visit with Nell that day?" Clark nodded, and Tyler continued, "Well, what I failed to mention, was that I ran off. I was fooling around and I ran right off Nell's property," he paused, "And onto this farm. Then the shower started. I was five years old for Christ's sakes, I was frightened. So I took shelter in a patch of trees until it was over. After that, I discovered that not only meteors landed on Earth that day. There was something else, and I think you know what that is." Clark could only nod.

He found he was unable to speak, barely able to breathe.

Tyler smiled. "It was a spaceship," he declared, "It landed quite near to me and I happened to stumble upon it. Typical kid, once I'd discovered it; I just had to check it out. Especially this little green light on top of it. I touched the light, and the same thing happened, that happened when I touched the meteor rock. A big green bolt of lightning, only that time, it changed me," he stepped in close until they were face to face again, "It changed my right eye, and it also did this..."

Clark watched him unstrap the black glove he always wore, then Tyler held the back of his hand up in front of Clark's face. Clark did a double take, three metal squares were inserted into his skin.

Tyler continued, "I never mentioned it to anyone, and I don't even know why," he started pacing the floor, "My parents knew that something must have happened but I always claimed I couldn't remember. Besides, except for the eye and the squares, there was nothing different about me. I just put it down to unexplained phenomena and got on with my life."

"Until you came to Smallville."

"Exactly," said Tyler, "That's when the meteor rocks started affecting me. First Lana's necklace, then the sceptre. And then..." he stopped, seemingly unsure.

"And then what?"

Tyler looked at him and their eyes met. Clark could see that he was struggling.

"Its okay Tyler," he said, "You got this far."

Tyler let out a long breath, and nodded.

"Ever since I got here, I've been having these dreams. Strange dreams. But when I wake up, they're gone. All I can remember is that they're important. They have something to do with what's happening to me."

"What's a strange dream got to do with the meteor rocks?"

"Last night I had another dream," Tyler explained, "When I woke I found that I'd been sleepwalking. Clark, I was out in Nell's field and I'd been digging a hole."

"Digging a hole?" Clark was struggling to keep up with all this.

"There was a meteor rock in it, a big one. So big it hit the ground and buried itself four feet under. I touched it and the same thing happened like with the sceptre, only more powerful. Something's drawing me to these rocks. Every time I touch one I drain it, and it changes me."

Understanding suddenly dawned in Clark's eyes, "That's why you're..."

"Stronger, faster," said Tyler, "Hell! I can hear a mouse hiccup a hundred yards away for God's sake! And this is the thing," he pointed a finger at Clark, "I think you can too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Our little testosterone charged bleacher race this afternoon was very enlightening," said Tyler, "I saw the way you looked at me in the locker room afterward. I was very surprised that you could keep up with me, Clark. But then I realised that you were even more surprised I could keep up with you. So the way I see it," Tyler resumed his pacing, "Is that we're both two very unusual beings – Me by accident, you naturally. That ship crashed on the Kent farm. Who else but the Kents would have found it?"

With a huge sigh, Clark sat himself down on a bale of hay. He hung his head in his hands, trying desperately to control his swirling thoughts and emotions.

Twelve years. Twelve long years of hiding who was and who he could be. Now all the hiding was over. He looked up and held Tyler's gaze. In that instant, he knew. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. This was someone he could trust.

Here, at last, he had a brother.

"Let me show you," he said.

-----  
  
They stood in front of the large, bulky shape, hidden under tarpaulin in Clark's storm cellar. Tyler found he could barely catch his breath. Twelve years ago he'd come face to light with this thing and, whether he liked it or not, that encounter had altered his destiny.

Clark grabbed the tarp with both hands, and pulled. It slid away with a sharp hissing noise and the construction underneath was revealed.

"Its exactly as I remember it," said Tyler in an awed voice. He ran a shaking hand over the metallic surface.

"I only saw this thing for the first time a couple months ago," Clark told him, "My parents hid it from me."

"I'm not surprised," said Tyler.

"Well I am."

They both spun round, and Clark's heart leapt into his throat.

There, standing atop the steps, taking the scene in with a crazed, manic look in his eye, was Lex Luthor.


	6. Discoveries

**Chapter 5 - Discoveries  
**  
"Lex, what are you doing here?"

Clark hurried up the steps, making a vain attempt to block the ship from his friend's sight. He reached the top and stood, staring into Lex's eyes.

Suddenly, a crazy fear shot through Clark. Lex was livid. His eyes burned. There was more than a hint of madness there.

"You lied to me Clark," Lex hissed, "I always knew there was something about you. My accident... All those times you seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Why did you lie to me Clark?"

"Lex, I..."

"You obviously had no problem sharing with my old friend Ring here," he inclined his head towards Tyler, "You're the closest thing I've had to a real friend my whole life," said Lex, bitterly, "I'm beginning to think that was a lie too."

With that, he turned on his heel and strode off. Clark turned back to Tyler, dumbfounded. Clark felt numb. His thoughts were racing and he had to fight to suppress the blind panic that threatened to engulf him.

The image of Lex's eyes traced in his mind, he recalled the terror he'd felt. Never, never, had Clark felt that in his life.

"What the hell do we do now?" he asked.

Tyler shrugged, "No idea. But this is not good Clark."

"I know that!"

"Lex can be a real good friend," said Tyler, "But if there's one thing I've learned from over a decade of knowing him, its that Lex Luthor looks out for Lex Luthor."

"But he's my best friend, he wouldn't..."

"Yes he would!" Tyler stated with finality, "For one reason."

"Care to enlighten me on that?"

"He's not in control of this. Lex always has to be in control, and this one is right out of left field for him. Plus, there's the fact that you're friends and you never confided in him."

"Damn!"

"We've got to find him," said Tyler.

-----  
  
Lex Luthor peered through his windshield and watched Clark and Tyler drive away. As soon as they were lost from sight, he eased his car out of the cornfield where he'd concealed it and back onto the road.

The sun was falling rapidly in the west and he kept his headlights off as he pulled into the Kent driveway. He made his way out back until he was parked outside the barn. He knew the Kents were still in the house, so he had to hurry.

Once inside, he whipped away the tarp and for the first time got a good look at Clark's big secret. It was a conical craft, with fins extending out the side and drawing forward to a knife edge. It was maybe five - six - feet in length, obviously designed to carry a toddler or an infant instead of a full-grown man. The exterior was a type of hardened shell that gleamed like onyx.

Lex was blown away. He knew instantly it was alien. There was not a doubt in his mind. And it had borne a being to earth. Traversing the cosmos to deliver a single occupant. And Lex now knew with certainty who that occupant had been.

Clark Kent. His best friend.

A blinding rage threatened to overwhelm him when he thought about Clark. He'd always known there was something different, something special about the self-titled small town farmboy.

His mind flashed back to his very first encounter with the youth he would later befriend. Lex had been driving over Old Mill Bridge in his old Porsche, fiddling with his cellphone. He never noticed the roll of barbed wire that fell of the back of the truck in front of him until he hit it at 60 miles an hour.

Clark had always maintained that he was standing on the bridge and had seen Lex's car go through the metal barrier on the side of the bridge and fall in the river. Thereafter he dove in and pulled Lex out. Setting them both on the road to a curious friendship.

Now Lex knew the real truth. Clark was sitting on the barrier, and Lex had detonated into him at racing speed. Taking Clark along for the short ride into the river. Clark had then ripped the roof off the Porsche, pulling Lex out and saving his life.

Lex let out a long, drawn out sigh. What he'd said to Clark earlier was true. Clark Kent was as close to being a true friend as Lex had ever known. But the very thought of Clark holding back something this monumental filled him with bitterness.

And he'd shown it to Tyler. Tyler Ring was also real close to being a true friend. They'd been through a lot of wild times together in Metropolis. But Tyler was never a confidant. Nobody was.

Lex gritted his teeth.

Nobody played Lex Luthor for a fool!

-----  
  
Tyler had trouble focusing. As he drove through the streets of town toward the Luthor Manor he found himself distracted.

As soon as Lex had revealed himself as a possible threat, he'd been overcome with a confusing emotion – a powerful instinct to protect Clark Kent at all costs. Much the same as a parent's protective feelings for their child, or a child for a favourite pet.

He felt this for a boy he'd known for two days. And Tyler was certain that if it came down to it, he'd take out the man who'd been his friend for a decade.

He was having real trouble finding the source of all this and retreated into himself. Clark noticed the faraway look on his face and asked:

"What are you thinking?"

Tyler dismissed the question with a shake of his head and carried on driving. Clark sighed, sank deeper into his seat, and resigned himself to analysing his own thoughts.

For years now, Clark had known this day would eventually come. How, why and who, were irrelevant – He'd always known that someone, somewhere would uncover the truth of his heritage. Now that day was upon him, and he didn't have the faintest idea what to do about it.

Would Lex go public with this? Would he seek to use it against Clark, or his family? Lex desired power. Clark was certain of that much. How far would he go to get it?

Clark sighed. He knew that the answers to these, and other questions, would elude him until he spoke to Lex.

If they could find him.

-----  
  
They pulled up in front of the Luthor Manor and parked.

"His car's not here." said Tyler.

Clark looked at the garage. The doors were shut. He squinted slightly, engaging his x-ray vision. Then he turned to Tyler and shook his head.

"The Ferrari's here, but the Porsche is missing," he said.

"How do you know that?"

A look of obvious puzzlement crossed Tyler's features and he too, turned and squinted at the garage. Suddenly, a blue haze ripped over his vision and a section of the wall seemed to just melt away. Shapes showed up sharp, in stark contrast as if bathed in ultraviolet light.

Tyler blinked and jerked back in shock.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "That was intense."

Clark grinned at him, "I guess you do have all my abilities."

"Anything else I should prepare myself for, huh?" Tyler couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice, "The ability to talk to insects maybe. Growing hair in uncomfortable places at every full moon..."

Clark shook his head and chuckled, "No. One time though, I woke up and found myself floating."

"Defying gravity," said Tyler, nodding his head, "Good one."

"Where do you think he's gone?" asked Clark.

Tyler shrugged, "Dunno. Tell you what, maybe we should just let him sleep on it. Its getting late and we can't be running around town all night looking for him."

Clark opened his mouth to protest but Tyler cut him off.

"It'll be a perfectly safe option," Tyler assured him, "Lex is not the type to share information easily. He'll sit on this, trust me."

Clark nodded in agreement, praying that Tyler was right. But he couldn't shake the feeling that they were running out of time.

-----  
  
The console lay dormant. Lex rubbed a hand over his bald dome. He studied its surface. Ran his hand, almost lovingly, along the fin. Then he saw it.

A depression, the size of a man's palm, on the surface of the fin. It was shaped like an octagon. Lex felt his heart almost stop. Within seconds he was in his car, on his way home.

-----  
  
Clark closed the door of the Viper and leaned on the open window to talk to Tyler.

"Are you absolutely sure Lex won't tell anyone about this?"

"Positive," Tyler replied, "Lex is the type of guy who likes to know he's in command of a situation. He's got information that could be useful to him in future. I seriously doubt he'll be sharing it anytime soon."

Clark nodded in resignation.

"Alright Tyler, I'll take your word for it," he said, "But be here early tomorrow, we still need to talk to him."

"Will do Clark," Tyler confirmed.

He flashed Clark a reassuring smile and drove off. Clark turned and immediately made his way across the yard away from the barn toward the storm cellar. He'd just laid a hand on the handle when a familiar voice called him back.

"Clark, is that you? I've been waiting for you."

Clark turned. Lana Lang stood at the window of his loft, looking down at him. A single blade cast by the lingering sunset in front of her lit her loveliness. Despite the anxiety of his current dilemma, Clark felt pure joy ripple through him when he saw her.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" he strode across to the barn, then up the steps to the loft.

"I needed to talk to you," she explained, "I heard about what happened with Whitney."

"Oh," said Clark, averting his eyes, "Sorry about that. It was stupid."

"Don't apologise," she told him, "I know how condescending Whitney can be. And, sometimes he seems to have it in for you."

"Its okay," said Clark, "I can handle it."

"I know you can," said Lana, "I don't know what he has against you Clark."

Clark said nothing, just stared at her. Lana cleared her throat and went to stand by the window. Clark stood a pace behind, watching the waning light cast around her hair.

"What did he say to you Clark?"

Clark shrugged, "I don't know, something about tossing pigs on a farm."

She turned to him, and her eyes were earnest.

"So he didn't tell you that you'd have a chance with me if you were quarterback?"

At first, Clark could not reply. His breath quickened and he struggled against the urge to lay his soul bare to her right there.

"He... might have said something like that," he stammered.

"What did he mean by it?"

"I guess... he thinks that..." he paused, "He thinks I'm in love with you."

Lana stepped closer. Clark caught a whiff of her shampoo. It was intoxicating.

"Are you in love with me Clark?"

His heart leapt, and he felt a little sick. His mind wrestled with his desires. She was the girl of all his dreams. But he knew, he knew he didn't want it to be like this.

"Lana, he's still your boyfriend," he said, "And no matter what I think about the guy... I know he loves you."

Lana sighed and looked down, a single tear slid down her cheek, "You didn't answer my question Clark."

She stepped away and headed for the steps. She stopped before descending and looked back at him.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lana?"

"You know what the difference is between you and Whitney?"

Clark shook his head, "No. What?"

"Whitney took his shot."

With those words, she left.

Clark leaned against the window, and watched her walk across the yard, the darkness closing in around her. He glanced down at his telescope. He sometimes used this to watch her as she sat on her porch. Sometimes she read. Sometimes she just sat there, adrift in thoughts all her own. Funny, he thought, how its all so easy from a mile away.

Feeling lower than he ever had in his life, Clark left the barn and headed up to bed. There, he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

-----  
  
Lex strode into his study, swinging open the doors with a flourish. He went immediately to his desk, and lifted the octagonal disk he mounted there off its fibreglass stand. He lifted it to his eyes, revolving it slowly in his fingers. The words of Dr. Hamilton, the scientist who'd found it, came back to Lex.  
  
_"We've analysed the composition of the disk. There is nothing like this alloy found anywhere on Earth."  
  
_Lex held the disk in the palm of his hand. Like the ship, the metal seemed to gleam. Lex shook his head. To think, he'd had the key to the mystery of Clark Kent sitting on his desk all along. It was enough to drive a man to drink. He stepped over to the wet bar and poured himself a bourbon. Nursing his drink, Lex reclined on a couch and settled down to wait.

-----  
  
Tyler cruised down Main Street. He'd put on a brave front for Clark's benefit, but on the inside he was terrified.

Lex Luthor's pure single- mindedness made him a very dangerous man in this situation. Tyler knew that they would have to convince Lex that it would be in his best interest to keep the truth about Clark to himself. He also knew that that would be easier said than done.

As he drove past the Talon, he noticed Chloe's car parked by the curb. He debated whether he should stop or not, and decided to pull over. Inside, he found Chloe at a table, her laptop open in front of her.

"Does the intrepid reporter never stop?" he asked as he slid in opposite her.

"Stop?" Chloe sounded shocked, "There's no such thing."

"Ah," said Tyler, "So you just keep going and going? Don't you have anything to distract you?"

"Not really."

"Well, we'll have to rectify that."

She grinned, "Are you always so blatantly flirtatious?"

"I haven't flirted with you yet," he said, "When I do, you'll know it."

"Ooh, promises, promises."

"So we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Last time I checked."

"Great, I need a good party right about now."

"Tough day?"

"The worst," he said, "How does that song go? 'Mama always told me there'd be days like these...'"

Chloe reached across the table and held his hand, "You really miss her, don't you? Your mom."

"Like a drowning man misses oxygen."

"I know its tough Tyler," she said, "But you've got friends here now. We all want to help, all you have to do is let us."

"You are helping," he told her.

They sat in silence for a while, a comfortable silence, and Tyler felt the tension of the day ebb from him. He took the opportunity to really look at Chloe Sullivan.

Her hair was short and wild, her eyes hazel, and she had a smile that lit up worlds. He'd never admit it, but Tyler had been blown away the minute he laid eyes on her. And Tyler didn't know why.

Yes, he was the Wildchild, in more ways than one.

His whole life he'd been drawn like a magnet to two things, dangerous situations and dangerous women.

Chloe wasn't part of the latter group in the conventional sense. He sensed she knew how to have fun but wouldn't parachute from a plane with him. Yet, the weakness that overcame him when he was near her, despite knowing her for only a few days – that was dangerous.

Dare he break the cycle?

_Stop being the Wildchild? _

Maybe it was time.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that this could be a start."

"A start to what?"

"To dinner, a movie, a concert," he squeezed her hand, "A walk, a sunset, a smile. Whatever you want."

"You're right," she smiled right back, "It's a start."

-----  
  
Lex crept through the yard of the Kent farm. He'd parked his car a little way down the road and made his way in on foot. It was long past midnight and the Kents were all in bed.

Clutching the key in his pocket, he slipped down the steps into the storm cellar. The capsule was exactly as he'd left it. As soon as he entered the room, the disk began to vibrate in his hand, letting off a low whining noise.

Almost nervously, he raised it and held it out toward the lock. He hesitated.

Did he really want to do this?

Yes, Clark had betrayed him. But was that a reason to betray him right back? Was this worth giving up the one true friendship in his life? Lex sighed, and hung his head.

_No, it wasn't. _

He was about to retract his hand and leave, when the key shot from his grasp and embedded itself in the lock. As if by magic, the craft switched on.

A low, droning noise filled the room and all along the dome on top, streaks of light rippled as the craft opened with a series of sibilant hisses. It rose up off the ground, and swung to face him.

Lex backed away.

"What have I done?"

He could almost feel the energy build inside the craft. The droning noise got louder, and before he could move, a jet of green lightning blasted from the ship, striking him dead in the centre of his chest.

It lifted Lex clear off the ground. He screamed. The light seemed to pass right through him. A strange presence bled into his body, assaulting his cells, corrupting them. The pain was beyond belief.

Clark's face flashed in Lex's mind. One thought bounded inside his head.

_"Clark! I'm so sorry!" _

Just before the world went dark, Lex heard a deep, rumbling voice reverberate inside his skull:

_"You are mine!" _


	7. Eradicator

**Chapter 6 – Eradicator  
**  
_The dream had changed. _

_Tyler found himself adrift in a dark void. Weightless and free. There was no light, no air, only a blanket of silence. _

_"Where am I?" he whispered. _

_"In the place that was Krypton," answered Jor-El. _

_Tyler turned and faced this phantom of his dreams. _

_"Who are you?" _

_Jor-El faced him, "I am your creator," he answered, "Yet I exist only in your memory." _

_"My memory?" _

_The memory of the part of you that is Krypton." _

_"I am not of Krypton," he said. _

_"There is a part of you that is," Jor-El told him, he pointed to Tyler's eye and lifted his right hand, "The part of you that I built." _

_"You?" said Tyler, Jor-El nodded, "Why?" _

_"So you may protect my son from the curse of the House of El." _

_"I don't understand," said Tyler, feeling frustration creep in. _

_"Seek out my final message to my son," Jor-El instructed him, "Therein lies the answers you seek."_

_-----  
  
_Tyler woke and sat up. His heart was hammering, threatening to burst from his chest. He was cold, clammy and drenched in sweat.

He remembered the dream.

All of it.

In a rush, the others came back to him. And he felt their burden weigh him down.

Suddenly, there came an intense, high-pitched whine that rattled in his head. He put his hands over his ears but it was no good. The noise was in his mind. His head was ready to explode. He grimaced and turned to look out the window. What he saw made his blood run cold.

There was a bright flare of light coming from the Kent's storm cellar. It lay open. Tyler felt the onset of a terrible fear. His thoughts were a jumbled, swirling mass. He fought to quell the panic that crested like a tidal wave inside him.

"Clark..."

-----  
  
Clark was lost in a nightmare.

He was blind, and felt he was falling through an endless tunnel. All around him was the darkness of the void and he could sense the walls closing in. He struggled but found he could not move.

All power was being drained from him and he could feel his life slip away with every breath. Then he started to choke. A terrible weight fell on his chest and invisible hands encircled his neck. They closed, gripping him tighter, and Clark fought for breath.

Colours exploded inside his mind. His thoughts became scattered – Flashes of moments he'd known dashed across his vision so fast, Clark felt he would drown in them. He was getting weaker.

It was harder to breathe... to think... to fight...

Just when he felt all hope had died, the weight lifted. He sucked in a desperate rush of air and opened his eyes.

He screamed. There above him, was the face of Lex Luthor.

No, not Lex!

In a few heartbeats, Clark could see that he had changed. Lex's eyes, usually the colour of storm clouds, now blazed an acid green! Lex's familiar smirk spread over his face. Clark almost gagged as he saw two metal bands, the width of a ruler, slide out from Lex's skull behind his ears. They slithered. Growing and growing, sliding in a curve until they met at a point in front of Lex's eyes. His green eyes burnt out two eye sockets and to Clark, they were like gazing into Death's own visage.

"Lex..." Clark gasped.

His words were cut off as Lex's hands closed around his throat once more. Clark gasped and grabbed at him, trying to pry his fingers loose. Clark squinted at his hands, and his eyes bulged. The flesh began to whither and his veins ran black.

Lex knelt on the bed, his mouth set in a grim line, and continued to squeeze.

"Clark? Did I hear a scream?"

The bedroom door opened and Jonathan Kent stepped in, still dressed in his nightshirt and boxer shorts.

"Lex! What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, trying to take in the scene in front of him, "Get away from my son."

He started to make his way across the room, but Lex was up and moving before he took two steps. He flipped himself off the bed, crossed the floor in a single stride and struck Jonathan a blow to the midriff that flung him back into the wall. The back of his head cracked against the wall and he sank to the floor, unconscious.

"Dad!" Clark tried vainly to roll off the bed and reach his father, but Lex stooped and grabbed his arm. Again, pain lanced through Clark's body and he felt the life being sucked from him.

"Let him go."

Clark and Lex looked up at the sound of the voice.

It was Tyler.

"Let him go," he repeated, calmly.

But Lex just ignored him, holding onto Clark's arm as the young man grunted in pain. Tyler bellowed in rage and rushed at Lex. He speared him with a viscous tackle and kept running. The two smashed through the bedroom window, ripping out the frame and sending out a shower of glass shards.

Tyler kept his grip on Lex as they fell. He could hear the wind whistling in his ears before they hit the ground with a dull thud. Dust billowed out around them and the ground fairly shook from the impact.

Tyler gagged. He felt a hand close around his neck in an iron grip. He clawed at Lex's fingers, but was suddenly flung at the farmhouse wall with the speed of a fastball. He cartwheeled in mid-air and crashed face first into the wall. All breath exploded from his lungs and he collapsed in a heap.

Tyler lay still for a moment, then he groaned and sat up. Panic hit him like a blow. He jerked round, scanning the farmyard, but to no avail.

Lex was gone.

-----  
  
"Could someone please explain to me what the hell just happened?" Jonathan demanded, as his wife Martha gently rubbed an ice pack across the back of his head.

He looked across the living room where Clark and Tyler sat side by side on the couch.

"I just checked the storm cellar dad," Clark told him, "My spaceship it... it was turned on. We took the key out and its back to normal but..."

"What?" Jonathan cut in as the words registered.

He sat bolt upright, the pain in his head forgotten. He shot a nervous glance at Tyler. Clark noticed, and said:

"Don't worry dad, Tyler knows."

Jonathan looked at Tyler, who nodded.

"Okay," said Jonathan, "Do you know how that happened?"

Tyler shook his head, "According to Clark, Lex always had the key. He just didn't know what it was. He must have snuck past us this afternoon and saw the slot in the ship. Not too difficult to put two and two together after that. Then he put it into the ship and switched it on."

"Why was Lex attacking Clark?" asked Martha.

For a while, nobody spoke, the shock of the attack still lingering. Eventually, Tyler broke the silence.

"I know how we can find out."

Everyone's eyes fell on him, waiting for him to continue. He turned to Clark.

"Remember those dreams I was having? The ones that vanished when I woke up?"

"Yes."

"I remember them now. They were of a man. A man..." he tried to find the words, "A man... not of this world. He was speaking to me, telling me something."

"Who was it?" Tyler met Clark's gaze, and held it.

"Your father, Clark."

Jonathan and Martha gasped. They shot frantic looks at their son, but Clark just sat there, calmly.

"What did he tell you?" asked Clark.

"He told me to seek out his final message to you," he shifted his gaze to Jonathan and Martha, "Do you know what that means?"

They looked at each other. There was a silent exchange between them, then Jonathan nodded.

"I'll get it," he said.

-----  
  
Dr. Emil Hamilton was a man obsessed. He'd lost his research scholarship for openly voicing his radical theories about Smallville's meteor rocks and their strange capabilities. A respected and powerful scientist before the debacle he'd fallen far down the proverbial food chain for his claims that the meteor rocks affected the dynamic nature of homo sapien DNA.

Left without funding, Dr. Hamilton had set up shop in an old barn on the outskirts of Smallville and continued to probe the mystery of the alien compounds. It was in Smallville he'd met Lex Luthor, who'd become his benefactor.

At the moment, he was frustrated. The breakthrough he'd achieved with the Nicodemus flower had been set back after some unfortunate incidents. He cursed people and their shortsightedness.

So they killed a few people. So what? Wasn't the marching army of science more important.

Right now, he was experimenting on the birthing properties of rats if small quantities of liquefied meteor rock were inserted in the embryos before insemination.

There was a noise. Dr. Hamilton looked up as the door opened. He nearly fell off his chair when he saw Lex Luthor enter the room.

_But he wasn't Lex. _

This man wore a headband, made of thick, dark metal. Through the headbanned shone two bright green eyes.

"What do you want?" he stood up.

Lex crossed the room, and grabbed the front of his shirt.

When he spoke, his voice had a robotic quality,

"I want power!"

He flung the helpless doctor across the room and onto a table adorned with rows and rows of tanks. Dr. Hamilton smashed through one, his head banging off the wall and he slumped to the ground.

Lex stepped over to him, reached into one of the tanks, and drew out a meteor rock. It blazed and he drained it. He opened his hand, and the dust of the meteor scattered on the floor.

-----  
  
Tyler turned the device over in his hands. It was block shaped, ten inches long, five inches wide, and coated white. It was covered in strange symbols and carvings.

"Like alien hieroglyphs," he said.

In one corner there was a gem set into the metal. Tyler squinted at it.

"That's all we found in the ship," Jonathan informed him, "We don't know what it says, and it doesn't appear to do anything."

"Oh it does something," said Tyler, "_Power on!_"

All three Kents shot each other surprised looks. None of them had understood those last words that Tyler spoke - he'd said it in another language.

They were startled when a green beam suddenly shot from the gem in the device. Like a laser, it zoomed out and buried itself in Tyler's right eye. He sat perfectly still, his other eye glazed over and unfocused as the beam connected him to the device.

Clark held his breath and watched his friend. Tyler remained as he was for a few more seconds, then the beam winked out. He took a long, deep breath, and when he looked up there were tears in his eyes. He held to Clark's stare and Clark could almost feel the overwhelming sadness inside him.

"I know," Tyler whispered, "I know everything."

He sounded tortured.

"You know what it is?" asked Martha, leaning forward expectantly.

Tyler nodded, "Tell them my story first Clark," he said.

"But Tyler..."

"Tell them," Tyler repeated more firmly.

Clark nodded. He turned to his parents and began recounting the story of what happened to Tyler the day of the shower. How he'd found the ship as a young boy, and the change it put him through. How coming back to Smallville had triggered enormous powers in him.

Tyler sat where he was, eyes closed and seemingly in a trance until Clark had finished.  
  
"This," he said at last, holding up the device, "Is both a message and a warning." The Kents kept silent, waiting. "It's a communicator, able to transfer images, sounds, data, whatever, directly into your brain. In essence Clark, what it is, is your father's story."

"I want to hear it," said Clark, eyes fierce.

Tyler nodded, "You were born on a planet called Krypton," he began, "The Kryptonians were an accomplished race, advanced beyond our dreams – Their history stretching back aeons. They were students, artists, scientists. Generations ago, Kryptonians developed the art of space travel. A new universe was opened to them and they had the chance to roam far-off worlds under distant suns. But not all on Krypton saw these new developments in that light. You see, the Kryptonians were also an arrogant race, who believed they were an elite people. Many argued that travelling to other worlds would contaminate the _'genetic purity' _of Krypton. They wanted to remain pure. As with all civilisations, and Earth has boasted many examples, arrogance was their downfall. An ancestor of yours, Kem-L," he nodded at Clark, who realised he wasn't breathing, "Built a sentient device that would ensure that purity. He called it the Eradicator, a device capable of reproducing itself in order to fulfil its one and only function."

"Which was?" Clark asked.

"To preserve the Kryptonian way of life, the status quo if you like. It altered the genetic coding of all Kryptonians and forever bonded them to their planet. If any ever tried to leave, which some attempted to do, they would die."

"Then why is Clark here?" asked Martha.

Tyler glanced at her before continuing, "The Eradicator, or parts of its coding, existed in every manifestation of Kryptonian technology. Making it impossible to construct anything that held off the Eradicator's influence, but your father beat it Clark, or at least he thought he did. You see your father, Jor-El, was one of the greatest thinkers Krypton had ever known. A year before you were born, he stumbled upon something. An imbalance in the core of the planet, an energy build-up of monumental proportions. The planet turned into a time bomb, and Jor-El realised that in time, it would implode upon itself."

"My God!" Jonathan muttered, stunned. Martha could only stare at her son, tears staining her cheeks, unable to speak. Clark's face betrayed no emotion.

"Go on," he told Tyler.

"Jor-El tried to warn people, but there was nothing anybody could do. The Eradicator had bound everybody to Krypton and when the planet died, they would all die with it. But he was also a rebel. He did something that no Kryptonian had done in millennia, he got your mother pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Clark's expression was almost comical.

"Kryptonian women no longer carried their children themselves. The young were born in capsules, like the pods in The Matrix. But Jor-El was determined that at least one Son of Krypton survive. The move made him an outcast, dispelled from their highest council as a heretic," Tyler paused, composing his thoughts, "He became obsessed with saving your life. He refused to let you die with them. So he built the ship, knowing he'd have to place you inside and seal it before the Eradicator had a chance to alter your coding. But, like I said, the Eradicator exists in all Kryptonian technology, including the capsule, and your father feared it would awaken here on earth. Once there, it would sense that, apart from you, no other Kryptonian life existed. After that..."

"It would follow its core programming," said Clark, "And try to replicate the fate of all other Kryptonians. It would destroy me."

"Preserving the status quo," Tyler confirmed, "And that's why Jor-El built me."

"You?"

"The Kryptonian parts of me are based on the same technology as the Eradicator, a machine able to bond to a life form in order to function if removed from Kryptonian technology. I was programmed to attach to the first living organism that came into contact with the craft, which means," he glanced pointedly at Jonathan, "That it should have been you. The one who discovered Clark – To act as a Guardian."

Jonathan and Martha regarded Tyler. His story was out there - but they believed every word.

"So Lex has now revived this Eradicator?" said Martha.

"Yes," said Tyler, "Somehow he managed to activate it, and it took over his body. You have to understand, our machine parts are different in nature. He isn't Lex anymore. The Eradicator has subjugated him completely. Now it will continue to try and carry out its primary function."

"Well I won't just sit around and wait for it," said Clark, he stood up, "This thing is responsible for genocide. I'm going to find it, and put an end to it."

"How did you feel when Lex touched you Clark?" asked Tyler.

"Weak," said Clark, "Like he was sucking the life from me."

"Like he was holding a meteor rock?" Clark nodded. "Exactly, he's like one big meteor rock by now. You can't go up against Lex. Every time you hit him you'll only be hurting yourself. Clark, he could kill you."

"Tyler's right Clark," said Martha. She stood and laid a comforting arm across his shoulders.

"I can't just do nothing," he protested.

"You can help me find him," said Tyler. He also stood, and went to grip Clark's shoulder. "There's one more thing," he said.

"What?"

"Your name," he said, "Your true name, you want to know what it is?"

"Of course."

"Not so fast Clark," Tyler warned him, "Once it's spoken it's a part of you. You'll never be plain old Clark Kent again."

"I want to know," there was resolve in his voice.

Tyler nodded, "Your name is Kel-El," he said, "The last son of the House of El."

Clark exhaled and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Thank you," he said.

"Believe me Clark, it was my pleasure."

"Now," said Clark, "Where could Lex be?"

"I'm not sure. He knows I'm here now, he probably knows what I am, so he won't try another direct attack."

"What do you mean?" asked Martha.

"There's more than one way to destroy a man, Mrs Kent," said Tyler, "The people of Krypton, for all their noble works, still had a darker side to their nature. A deep-rooted violence that no amount of enlightenment could banish. When nobles clashed, it was commonplace for one to wipe out all those his rival loved. Leaving that broken man to take his own life."

Martha gasped, "That's terrible."

Clark was stunned, "He'll attack those I love?"

Tyler nodded, then suddenly froze. A terrible feeling of dread iced its way through his veins and he looked up at Clark. As soon as their eyes met they both knew.

"Lana!"

-----  
  
The Eradicator stood on the balcony of the old theatre, looking out over the coffee shop floor. It was still early and Main Street was deserted, none of the stores having opened yet. So Lana Lang was all alone, wiping down tables.

Thoughts he could not process were flooding his mind and he struggled to be free of them.

"_She is not of Krypton_," said a soft, weak voice inside his head, "She _is innocent!_"

"I care not!" savagely he banished the voice, "The Son of El loves this one deeply. She is his weakness."

He screamed his rage and leapt from the balcony. At the sound, Lana jerked round. She looked up and caught the briefest glimpse of Lex before he was on her. She fell, and her head caught on the edge of a table. She crumpled to the floor, out cold.

For a moment, Lex did not move. He stood over her, his eyes raking up and down her comatose body. The voice in his mind screamed louder than ever. But he brushed it aside as if it were no more than a pestering fly.

He lifted his gaze to the ceiling. It was stone, supported by a series of overarching metal beams. Suddenly, a pair of neon green lasers erupted from Lex's eyes. He concentrated them on the supports and instantly the metal began to smoke, an acidic stench filling the air.

Flaming droplets of molten metal dripped to the floor, burning through it like acid. One of the supports rent from the wall and smashed into the ground, barely a yard from where Lana still lay.

He switched his fiery gaze to the next one, and the next, cutting swiftly through them like a wire through butter.

Out the window, two blurs could be seen tearing up the street at a crazy speed. Clark and Tyler screeched to a halt outside the window. One look and they took in the scene inside.

Tyler screamed, "Lana!"

He dove straight through the window, rolled amid the shards and came to his feet. Lex ignored him, still severing the supports. Clark jumped through the window and landed beside him.

"The roof's gonna cave!"

"Get Lana out!"

Tyler gripped Lex by his collar, bunched his muscles, and pulled. Lex flew through the air and smashed into the opposite wall, sending out a shower of broken plaster.

Clark glanced up, and at that moment, the last support gave way with a loud wrench. An ominous rumbling sounded and, for a second, the walls appeared to bend inwards before the ceiling came crashing down.

Clark lifted Lana and raced outside. Tyler zipped over to Lex and hauled him to his feet. He slammed him back into the wall once more, then with a grunt, heaved him over his head. Huge blocks of masonry rained down on them, smashing into Lex and knocking them both from their feet.

Choking dust billowed out and Tyler tried to move his head. As he did, he again felt Lex's iron fingers closing about his neck.

"Pitiful," Lex hissed, "You dare to oppose me?"

Tyler gritted his teeth, "I will end you," he croaked.

"I am immortal," the fingers tightened further, "Not even you can prevent the destruction of the Last Son of El."

"You're wrong!"

With a mighty effort, Tyler managed to wrest his knees up to his chest, wedging them between their bodies. He tilted himself back and planted his feet flat on Lex's torso. A strangled cry escaped from him as he finally wrenched Lex's hands from his throat.

Then, concentrating all his strength, he shoved his legs out straight. Lex catapulted through the air, cartwheeling over and over high into the sky. Then he became a mere speck that fell like a stone somewhere beyond the limits of downtown.

Tyler coughed. A spray of dust and small stones burst from his throat, and he groaned and stood up, dusting himself off. The street-facing wall still stood. So Tyler stepped through the window to where Clark was bent over Lana on the sidewalk.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," said Clark, "A few bruises, maybe a concussion. It looks like we got here just in time. Where did Lex land?"

"Hopefully the next state."

"I doubt you chucked him that far."

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"He's got to be holed up somewhere," said Clark.

"Yeah but where?" asked Tyler, "It has to be a place where he has access to meteor rocks, I think he gets his energy from them."

"But I told you, there's no..." his voice trailed off as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Clark, what is it?"

"I know where he is."

"Where?"

"Level 3."

"Where in God's name is that?"

"The LuthorCorp plant."

Tyler hesitated for a second, then: "Okay, get Lana home. I'm going to the plant."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not!" Tyler's voice carried an edge, "You can't hurt him, I can! Its about damn time I taught that thing what it means to be a Son of Krypton."


	8. Endgame

**Chapter 7 – Endgame  
  
**Tyler skidded to a halt in front of the huge chain-link fence. Beyond were a series of low, stone-faced buildings arranged in a block formation. The surrounding area was concrete and was bordered by the large, electrified fence. He stood there, glancing around for a way in, when a massive gust of wind notified him of Clark's arrival.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Clark, I told you, this thing could kill you. I'm not joking about this."

"I don't care," Clark was obstinate.

"I do care," said Tyler, "Weren't you listening to me? This is the reason I'm here, this is what I was made for."

"You don't get it," said Clark, "This thing. It killed my family... My people... It attacked Lana!" He trailed off, choking with emotion.

Tyler sighed and nodded in resignation. He turned his attention back to the plant beyond the fence.

"The LuthorCorp plant," said Tyler, "You think he's in there?"

Clark nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the buildings.

"A few months ago this place was the centre of a huge scandal," he explained, "A LuthorCorp employee claimed he was poisoned by the meteor rocks in a secret level here, Level 3. Lionel Luthor denied it, and even Lex knew nothing about this hidden level, but we found it. It's true. There is a Level 3, there are meteor rocks in there, and that's where Lex is."

"You sound pretty sure about that."

"I am."

"Well then, how do we get in?"

Clark looked at him, and for the first time that day, he smiled.

"You afraid of an electrified fence?" he jeered.

"Ha!" said Tyler.

He reached up, and grabbed it. A sound like a swarm of angry bees filled the air. Blue points of light danced between his fingers and the hair on his arms stood on end. With a contemptuous tug, Tyler ripped out a section of the fence and tossed it aside.

"After you," he told Clark, gesturing toward the gap.

Faster than the eye could follow, Clark sped through the hole. Tyler sighed, shook his head and followed at the same speed. They stopped when they reached a side door of solid steel. Clark gripped the handle, and pulled. The door came away in his hands and he leaned it against the wall.Once inside, Tyler engaged his x-ray vision to scan the interior.

"This place is like a maze," he said, "There are people everywhere, how are we going to find Lex?"

"I know where to look," said Clark.

With that, he took off again, Tyler close behind. They zipped through the narrow corridors, flashing past workmen dressed in overcoats, often felling them with the force of their slipstream. Clark brought them to a halt at an elevator shaft set behind a barred door.

Once more, Clark ripped the door off and they stepped through. He prised open the elevator doors and looked down the shaft. Without hesitation, Clark jumped. Tyler leaned in, and saw him land on a stationary elevator a few floors down. Tyler leapt and landed beside him, just as Clark punched through the elevator roof and pulled out a chunk.

"We could have just pushed the button like normal people," Tyler quipped.

Clark ignored him, and was about to jump through the hole when Tyler laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Here's where you turn back Clark," he said, "I'll take it from here."

"No!" Clark spat.

Tyler was taken aback by the rage in his voice. Tyler patted him on the shoulder, "Okay Clark," he said, "But please, don't try to go toe to toe with him. He will kill you."

Clark just nodded, and jumped into the hole.

------  
  
They stepped from the elevator and found themselves on a huge warehouse floor. There were doors running off it on both sides and a series of interconnected rafters and walkways overhead. As soon as they set foot on the floor, Clark grunted and clutched his midriff. His face paled, and a sheen of sweat formed on his brow.

"I can feel the meteor rocks," he gasped, "They're everywhere."

Tyler nodded and looked around. He was about to move to one of the doors when a figure appeared on the other side of the floor. He was dressed in a workman's coat, but Tyler had no doubt as to who it was.

"Lex," he breathed.

Lex unleashed an inhuman shriek, and charged. With incredible speed he tore across the floor. He tucked in his shoulder and rammed Tyler full in the chest. Tyler was slammed back into the elevator doors, and fell to the floor.

"Lex, I..." Clark spluttered.

Lex grabbed him by his shirtfront, then he spun in a circle, swinging Clark like a bat, and heaved. Clark sailed through the air before crashing through one of the rafters thirty feet above the warehouse floor. He smashed straight through it and fell to the ground where he landed with a sickening thud.

Tyler saw Clark spread-eagled on the ground, and was filled with a blind anger. He leapt to his feet and speared Lex in his back. The bald billionaire had barely touched the ground before he was up again. He unloaded a string of heavy punches into Tyler's abdomen at super speed. Every blow landed like a hammer and Tyler sank to his knees, coughing up blood.

Lex grabbed his hair and hauled him to his feet. Then, switching his grip to Tyler's neck, he lifted him effortlessly and piledrived him into the floor. The impact hit Tyler like a train, but no sooner had he struck the ground then Lex hauled him up again. He squeezed a bit tighter, then piledrived him again, and again.

Blood now flowed freely from Tyler's mouth and he felt a rib crack. In desperation, he grabbed Lex's wrist and gave it a wicked twist. The bone snapped, and Lex howled, letting go of Tyler.

Tyler jumped, locked his ankles around Lex's neck, then flipped back. Lex tumbled over him and into the wall.

Tyler ran at him at super speed, and delivered a tremendous punch into Lex's abdomen. The force of the blow drove Lex into the wall, leaving a large crack that made the room shake. Tyler now unloaded his own series of punches at speed, and Lex's body trembled and shook with each blow.

But Lex screeched, reached out, and smashed both fists into Tyler's temples. He backed away a bit groggily and Lex stepped forward and grabbed him by his hair. Tyler stared into his eyes, the mirrors of his own, and saw nothing of Lex - the man - left in them.

Lex let out an angry bellow and, still holding onto Tyler's hair, ran at the elevator. He grunted with exertion and rammed Tyler's head right through the fifteen-inch steel doors.

Tyler's body went limp and he hung there, lifeless.

Lex turned, and strolled slowly over to Clark's comatose form. He stood over him for a moment, and then spoke in a mechanical hiss.

"Die!" he said.

The twin, green phasers shot from his eyes and hit Clark's chest dead centre. A scream of pure agony was ripped from Clark's throat as he began to shake and writhe under the blasts.

-----  
  
_Tyler Ring was afloat on a sea of pain. _

_Swirls of images flashed across his sight in small snippets, and he struggled to focus. _

_Then he saw his mother. _

_She stood on their balcony with the first rays of dawn drifting up behind her, clothed in a flowing white summer dress that rustled softly in the breeze. _

_Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and flapped as she began to laugh. A merry light shone in her blue, blue eyes as she turned to welcome the dawn on her face. _

_The scene shifted. _

_Tyler could only look on in horror as once again he saw their car fishtail out of control, hit the barrier on the side of the highway and flip over. _

_He heard again his own, agonised wail and felt the tears that stung his eyes. The car lay there for a few seconds, the wheels turning pathetically, before it exploded in an insane inferno. _

_The flames seemed to scorch the sky and Tyler screamed._

_-----  
  
_His eyes flashed open and he ripped his head back out of the hole.

With deliberate grace he turned to see Lex standing over Clark, shooting him with energy blasts from his eyes. Tyler could see the flesh on Clark's face melting away, and the boy Tyler had come to know seemed to be wilting before his eyes.

Tyler set his shoulders and marched towards them.

He knew exactly what to do now, as if the knowledge had lain dormant in his mind all this time and had now come to the surface.

Without ceremony, he grabbed Lex's shoulders and spun him around, locking to his furious stare. The beams continued to pulse, and connected the two beings.

Tyler could feel the shrieking energy of the meteor rocks as it flooded his body. The metal in his hand glowed first red, then rose to a white-hot flame. It was as if someone were sticking needles of fire into every inch of his body until his very bones were ablaze.

They screamed and screamed – One long, continuous wail of terror and pain. The beams of light grew brighter still, until the entire warehouse was consumed in it.

Then everything went dark.

-----  
  
Lex Luthor opened his eyes, and blinked at the sudden flood of light. The room he was in seemed hazy, as if he were viewing it through thick gauze.

He blinked again and the room slowly swam into focus. He rolled his head, groaning at the headache that pounded his brain, and noticed the two people standing beside him.

"Clark?" he said, "Tyler? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're at home in bed," Clark told him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Tyler and I stopped by and we found you unconscious out in the hall. Any idea what happened?"

Lex shook his head, "No, I can't remember a damn thing. Jesus! What happened to me?"

Tyler shrugged, "We were kinda hoping you could tell us."

"Sorry," he said, "Can't help you there. What did you guys want anyway?"

"Oh," said Clark, "We uh... We..."

"We were just wondering if you were coming to the party?" Tyler cut in.

"Ordinarily I would," said Lex with a grim smile, "But in the current circumstances..."

Clark and Tyler nodded.

"Well, alright then," said Clark, "I guess we should go. You get better soon, okay?"

"Will do Clark."

"Seeya," said Tyler, as he and Clark strolled out the door.

Lex waited until he was sure his friends were gone, before allowing a tiny smile of satisfaction to cross his lips.


	9. Epilogue – A New Beginning

**Epilogue – A New Beginning  
  
**The party was in full swing.

It looked like every teenager in town had converged on the Potter farm, and the music could be heard for a mile around. At the moment, the song being blasted out was "_Somebody Save Me_," by a band nobody's ever heard of.

Clark Kent strolled across the front lawn with his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. He stopped before he got to the porch and looked around.

Everyone in school seemed to be there, though Clark recognised precious few of them. He'd just mounted the steps when the door opened, and Lana Lang stepped out into the moonlight.

Clark caught his breath. She wore tight fitting jeans, cut low, and a figure-hugging black halter-top. Clark's eyes glazed over as he admired her, silently praying she wouldn't notice how loud his heart was beating.

Clark could not decide which was the more painful, being around the meteor rocks, or standing close to Lana. Since he was five years old, Clark had been infatuated with Lana.

In a flash his mind raced back to the time she first spoke to him.

-----  
  
_It was in middle school, and Clark had been sitting on the sidelines of the field, watching Pete and the rest of the kids play touch football. _

_He was angry, and kept ripping the grass between his fingers because he wasn't allowed to play. _

_"You have to be responsible Clark, you could hurt somebody," he grumbled, mimicking his father, "Don't see why," he continued, "I'm careful. I've been practising. Yesterday I picked up a cow and I didn't drop her this time. I didn't even squeeze too hard." _

_He focused on destroying the landscaping, still fuming. He heard a cheer from the field and looked up. Pete had just scored a touchdown. He did a crazy little dance in the end zone and gave Clark a thumbs up. Clark forced a smile and returned the gesture. _

_"Why aren't you playing, Clark?" _

_Clark nearly jumped out his skin when he heard the voice. He swung round and saw Lana standing over him. She wore a pretty floral dress and had her hair done up in pigtails. Her eyes were an iridescent green and she offered him a sweet smile. _

_Clark's jaw flapped uselessly for a while as he struggled for a response. Eventually he clamped his mouth shut and just stared at her, obviously uncomfortable. She giggled and sat down beside him. _

_This only served to make Clark even more uncomfortable, and he started fidgeting. Twisting the blades of grass, braiding them together in an effort to keep his eyes away from Lana. _

_She pretended not to notice and turned her attention to the kids playing the game. Clark's heart beat a crazy rhythm against his ribs and his thoughts were a confused whirl. _

_He wasn't concentrating and started weaving the grass at a speed that, if Lana had noticed, would have sent her screaming back home. _

_But she didn't notice, and when Clark finally looked down at what he'd done, he was shocked to find he'd strung a summer green crown in a complex weave. _

_He stared at it. Lana looked down, and gave a little gasp as she spotted his handiwork. _

_"Oh, Clark! That's beautiful." _

_He turned and stared dumbly at her, still shocked at his actions. Then a thought pinged in his head and he held it out to her. _

_"For you," he mumbled. _

_Her lustrous eyes grew even larger as she reached out a hand and took it hesitantly. She held it flat on her palm and gaped at it, before lifting it slowly and placing it over her raven tresses. _

_Clark grinned. "Hold on," he said. _

_He got up and jogged over to the fence. At its base he bent down, and plucked a tiny yellow flower from the ground, before returning to Lana's side. He reached up, and placed the flower in her hair, just inside the circumference of the grass crown. _

_"There," he smiled again, "Perfect." _

_"Thank you Clark," she answered his smile with one of her own and Clark felt beads of sweat form on his brow. _

_Nervously, he wrung his hands together, returning his gaze to the ground in front of him. _

_"Welcome, Lana," he stammered. _

_She giggled again and stood up. _

_"I'm going to keep this forever," she told him. _

_Then, with a parting smile, she hurried off to join her girlfriends, who immediately began examining Clark's crude crown._

_Clark forced his attention back to the game, where Pete broke through the line and scored another touchdown. This time, Clark cheered his friend with gusto, his grin so wide it could have snapped his face in two. _

_He'd talked to Lana. _

_Six whole words and he didn't mess them up. _

_What a great day!_

_-----  
_  
"Clark!" Lana's voice snapped him back, "You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for all the world," said Clark.

"Glad to hear it," said Lana, "Well, you're here, everyone else in the county is here, there's only one person missing."

She moved to the front of the porch and stood, hands on hips. Clark joined her.

"Who?"

"Tyler!" said Lana, with an exasperated sigh.

"He's late for his own party?"

"Yeah," she said, "He probably wants to make a grand entrance or something."

"Uh oh," said Clark.

"What?"

"Well," a half-smile played on Clark's lips, "To Tyler, a grand entrance would be something like... parachuting through the roof, or, arriving in a stolen helicopter, or something."

"Oh I hope not. Nell's freaking out as it is. That would definitely tip her over the edge."

Clark chuckled, "How's it looking over at the Talon?"

Lana sighed and shook her head, "The coffee shop's completely destroyed," she said, "Luckily the theatre survived without any major damage. I think it'll survive a nuclear holocaust. I called Lex this morning and he's graciously volunteered to pay for the repairs."

"That's nice of him," said Clark.

"Yeah," she said, "The police said the supports were old and just caved, but..."

"But what?"

"But just before the ceiling came down on me, I could have sworn I saw Lex."

"Lex?"

"Yeah, in the shop."

"I doubt it," said Clark.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me Lana," said Clark, "It wasn't Lex."

Lana nodded and they stood for a while in companionable silence, then: "I'll go get us something to drink," said Lana, "You stay right here, okay?"

"Okay," Clark turned and watched her go inside.

When he turned back, he found Whitney up in his face.

"Still trying to get with my girlfriend Kent?"

"Look Whitney, just back off alright?" said Clark, holding up his hands, "Lana and I are just friends."

Whitney's look was full of scorn.

"Yeah right. You got lucky with that football, Kent! Next time I'll..."

Whitney's voice trailed away.

His eyes widened, and before Clark knew what happened, he was hurtling back over the lawn in a crazy tumble. Tyler Ring climbed the steps and laid a brotherly hand on Clark's shoulder. Turning, he called out:

"Hey Quarterback! Thinking of trying out for the gymnastics team?"

Whitney stood and dusted himself off, looking furious.

"Bring it on!" said Tyler.

Whitney didn't reply, without another word he stormed off. Tyler laughed.

"Whichever way you look at it, Kel-El," he said, leaning in to whisper in Clark's ear, "I'm your guardian angel now."

Clark grinned, "Where have you been?"

"I'm a gentleman Clark," Tyler told him, "I went to pick up my date."

He shifted his body so Clark could see Chloe, standing next to him. Clark's eyes bulged.

_She looked radiant_.

She wore a thigh-length, tight black dress, and more make-up than usual. But as soon as she looked at Tyler, Clark realised that that wasn't the true reason for the incredible transformation.

She had become desirable.

"Chloe," he gaped, in awe, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Chloe smiled self-consciously and clicked her tongue at him.

"Shut up Clark!"

"No really, you look..." he sought the right word, "Wow!" he finished lamely.

Tyler laughed, "My sentiments exactly."

Lana came back out onto the porch, carrying two drinks. She handed Clark one, then turned to Tyler.

"Decided to show up, huh?"

"Yeah," said Tyler, he put on a look of superiority and a terrible British accent, "You see, our plans to attend a ball at Smallville's Waldorf Astoria suffered a last minute cancellation. So I instructed my chauffeur to take us wherever the riffraff were gathering."

"Idiot," said Lana, rolling her eyes.

"Lana," said Clark, "Keep Chloe company for second. I need to talk to Tyler alone."

"Sure," Lana agreed, and she and Chloe immediately descended into an intense, whispered conversation.

Clark steered Tyler out onto the lawn where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Well," he said, "I persuaded my dad to let me weld shut the door to the storm cellar. You'd need a tank to get in there now."

"Good thinking," said Tyler, "You think Lex really doesn't remember any of it?"

"I'm not sure," Clark admitted, "I guess we'll find out sooner or later. We'll just have to deal with it when it comes."

"True."

"You never told me how you stopped the Eradicator."

"What?" said Tyler, "Didn't you see?"

"I was too busy dying at the time."

Tyler chuckled, "It was simple actually, I should have thought of it immediately."

"What?"

"I absorb the meteor rocks," he explained, "I don't just destroy them, I suck the energy right into my body. All I had to do was make sure Lex shot those beams into my eyes, and I drained him."

"Must have taken a lot out of you."

"It did," Tyler nodded, "I went out into the woods to test my abilities. They're not as hyped as they were, but I still have a little something left."

"Glad to hear it," said Clark, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Tyler grinned at him, and they shook hands.

Then they turned and faced the steps, where Lana and Chloe were watching them with interest.

"C'mon," said Tyler, "Let's not keep the ladies waiting."

-----  
  
Tyler leaned back against the wall, sipping his drink and watching the kids dance in the cleared living room. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

The events of the past few days filled his mind, and he knew it would be a while before it all sank in. There was so much to deal with. The shock and pain of his parents' death still lingered, but his newfound friendship with Clark was going a long way to making that fade.

What he did know for certain was that he had a destiny now.

He opened his eyes at the sound of Lana's voice.

"Have you seen Whitney?" she asked, with a trace of agitation, "I can't find him anywhere."

"I saw him earlier," Tyler replied, "He must've bailed."

"Why would he do something like that?"

Tyler shrugged, "Maybe he was tired."

He almost grinned, and had to disguise it with a faked cough.

"Where's Chloe?" Lana asked.

"Bathroom," said Tyler, "She's touching something up. Lord knows what."

Lana smiled, "She does look fantastic tonight."

"So do you."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement. Then the music changed. The gentle melody of The Calling's "_Wherever You Will Go_" drifted out over the crowd and Lana squealed and clapped her hands.

"I love this song!"

Tyler smiled, "Good. Because the timing is perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I think there's someone who'd really like to dance with you," he gestured over her shoulder.

Lana turned around.

There stood Clark, in the middle of the floor, his eyes locked to hers. She noticed something about him that she'd noted before – Whenever Clark was around, everything around him became just background. As if he were a colour photograph in a world of black & white.

Without a word, Lana stepped into him and curled her arms around his neck. He gently laid his hands on her waist and they swayed to the music.  
  
_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
It'll fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there who  
Can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
_  
Lana looked up at Clark, and silent tears glistened in her eyes.

"You know what I love about you Clark?" she asked, he shook his head, "You make this song real."

She laid her head back on his chest. Clark shut his eyes and just held the moment. Maybe the only one he'd ever have.

After a while, he pulled back from her.

"Lana?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"The other day, in my loft. What would you have done if I had taken a shot?"

"I have no idea," she said, "Its complicated."

Clark sighed, "Yes it is."

Lana stopped, and cupped his head in her hands, "Our time will come Clark. I know it."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes I do."

"Then what do we do now?"

She gifted him a gentle smile, "I guess... We pretend we never have to stop dancing."

-----  
  
Tyler watched them from across the room. Then he smiled to himself, and went to find Chloe.

-----  
  
"You want me to do what?" Chloe shrieked.

"Just climb out the window," said Tyler.

The party had ended, and almost everyone had left. They stood in Tyler's bedroom, by the open window that led out onto the roof of the porch.

"Just come on," said Tyler, stepping through.

With a sigh of resignation, Chloe hiked up her skirt and joined him. Tyler sat down and spread his legs. Chloe sat in between them, and leaned back, her head at rest on his chest.

They sat there for the longest time, not speaking, just losing themselves in the starlight.

"They're brighter here," said Tyler, eventually.

"What, the stars?"

"Yeah, you don't really appreciate them in the city."

"You think you'll miss it? City life?"

"Nah!" said Tyler, putting his arms around her, "Too dangerous."

Chloe giggled, "Even for the Metropolis wildchild?"

"Especially for the Metropolis wildchild."

"Don't you want to be reckless anymore?"

"I'm about to do something reckless right now." He leaned back, cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head until she was facing him.

Tyler paused, a cheeky smile on his face, and stared into her bright, wide eyes, noting how clearly they reflected the stars. They slowly leaned into each other and their lips met in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss. Tyler broke away and stared listlessly at her again.

"What are you thinking," she asked.

"I'm thinking I'm going to like Smallville."

**The End **


	10. Preview: Part 2 Wildchild

A quick preview of what's to come in Part 2 of The Saga of Tyler - aptly titled - WILDCHILD.

**Tyler Ring is at peace...  
  
Living in Smallville, the famed Metropolis Wildchild has finally abandoned his one-way road to destruction.  
  
The inferno that forever blazed in his soul has begun to abate at last.  
  
.  
  
He's found a sword-brother in the incomparable Clark Kent.  
  
And in the beautiful and precocious Chloe Sullivan, he's found the soulmate he never knew he was looking for.  
  
.  
  
But when Chloe and Lana embark on a seemingly harmless road trip to Metropolis; Tyler's sense of peace is shattered.  
  
Abducted from the scene of a viscous murder, the girls disappear without a trace.  
  
.  
  
And Tyler must now make a journey he's been dreading – a return to Metropolis, the lair of the Wilchild.  
  
.  
  
It falls to Clark, Tyler, and an old friend, to draw together the strands of a complex puzzle that will reaveal: not only the fate of their friends, but, ultimately, the future of Krypton itself.  
  
.  
  
What's more... Tyler will uncover a terrible secret from his own past, that will tear his soul apart... **


End file.
